The Saved Child
by maybeaslytherin
Summary: Scorpius reveals something that happened in the alternate reality he visited, and it changes Hermione's life forever. Cursed Child AU SSHG
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: this story has been in my head since I first read the Cursed Child. I really hope you enjoy. It is AU, but following the general premise of the play; in this, however, Hermione is not with Ron and, rather than being Minister of Magic, she is the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I own no characters from the Cursed Child_

Scorpius paused outside. He had only been to Professor Granger's office a few times over the past four years, the most recent when he had a few questions about animagi in third year. That was before the whole time turner incident.

Scorpius took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said, not looking up.

Scorpius opened the door, hesitating in the doorway, seemingly debating with himself whether or not to proceed. Hermione hadn't looked up yet, still grading papers. She had on glasses, which he had only seen her wear when reading from their textbook.

Hermione looked up, "Do you have a question, Scorpius? I would have thought this was an easy assignment for you… you've always had a knack for Switching Spells."

"No, Professor Granger..." Scorpius closed the door and sat down across the desk from Hermione. He looked down, wringing his hands, "It's about last month." The dreaded time turner incident.

Hermione set down her quill, took off her glasses, and pushed the essays she was grading to the side. "What about it?"

"Something happened that I hadn't mentioned before. Something Albus wasn't even aware of."

"Something happened…" Hermione repeated, and her eyes lit with recognition, "In the reality with Voldemort Day and Umbridge? That's the only thing Albus wasn't there for. "

Scorpius nodded, "I don't know where to begin. While I was there, I had a conversation with someone… and it changes things."

Scorpius could see frustration in Professor Granger's expression, "If it changes things why didn't you tell us a month ago? Scorpius, if this is important to what happened, we need to get Harry in here, and the minister, and-"

"-No." Scorpius interrupted. "It isn't imperative to the case. It only affects you." Hermione was silent, unsure of what to say, so Scorpius continued, "I don't know how to say this… if maybe you could use legilimency and see what I saw, hear what I-"

"No!" it was Hermione's turn to interrupt. "I would never use legilimency on a student. And besides, without proper Occlumency training it could go badly wrong. Why can't you just tell me what it is? I promise I'd believe you."

"I can't." Scorpius said simply. "This is too big."

Hermione nodded, resigned. Her eyes darting to a cupboard to her right, "hold on."

Hermione walked over, removed the wards on the cabinet, and pulled out a pensive. "This is my pensive, I used it after the war… maybe you could put your memory in here, if you really can't tell me."

Scorpius had never removed a memory before, but he'd read the theory of it. He placed his wand to his temple, pulling the memory to the surface of his mind. He felt a pull, like the memory was a magnet that instantly attached to his wand. He pulled his wand away from his head, and saw the glowing string of memory out of the corner of his eye.

As he moved his wand over the pensive, the memory fell in, and he could already begin to see the scene forming in the depths of the liquid inside.

"Go in alone," Scorpius said, "And I'll explain everything, any questions you have, once you come back."

Hermione nodded. Scorpius seemed so worried, whatever this memory was, it would change things. She placed her head into the pensive and allowed herself to fall into the memory.

Hermione took in her surroundings. She was next to Scorpius in the middle of a small, plain room. It had a large chalkboard on one wall, covered in her own handwriting. To her left was a rather shabby looking Ron, his wand at his side, though he looked about ready to use it if Scorpius moved even an inch. To her right, Hermione saw herself and Professor Snape, an unmistakable team, wearily trusting Scorpius.

Hermione remembered Scorpius recounting the tale a month ago, about how he had convinced Snape to trust him, and they all had died protecting him, allowing him to get back to the lake.

"And what of this other Hogwarts, then?" Ron asked. "You said Harry's alive, right? What else has changed?"

Scorpius explained, "Yes, Harry Potter survived. And the war was won. You got married to Luna Lovegood, though you haven't had any children. And Harry and Ginny have a son, my best friend Albus. Profe- I mean, Hermione, teaches transfiguration at Hogwarts."

"And Severus, what about him?" the other Hermione asked. Her hand was ever-so-lightly resting against Severus's sleeve.

Scorpius answered, looking down at his hands, "Well, Voldemort wanted mastery of the Elder Wand, and so he killed Professor Snape. It was through Nagini, though. The snake attacked him." He turned to look at Snape, "I'm sorry, you died that night."

Hermione's hand was now gripping Severus's, her eyes wide, "But, Severus, that happened here as well. Maybe you're alive there."

Scorpius shook his head, "Impossible," he breathed.

Severus patted Hermione's hand, then stepped forward towards Scorpius, "I had a contingency plan of sorts… I had an antidote I took that night. I doubt that Cedric's involvement as a Death Eater would have changed that fact."

No one said anything for a moment. Hermione thought back to after the battle. Was his body ever found? She remembered the service they had for him, for all of those who had fallen, but she never remembered them finding a body. Oh my, he really could be alive.

Then, there was a sound from the next room, a child crying. Ron was closes to the door and said, "I'll get her. You two should probably explain some things to him."

The other Hermione looked to Severus, silently communicating with him, then addressed Scorpius, "Right, well, since you're here and we'll be working to get you back, there's some things you should know. In this timeline, since we've been working together, Severus and I have gotten…close."

She turned to Severus, and he nodded for her to continue.

"We were married about a year ago in a small Muggle village we managed to sneak away to. We had to use polyjuice just to make sure no one would recognize us. A few months later, I got pregnant. I haven't left this place, the Whomping Willow, since. Our daughter, Serena… the three of us have been taking care of her down here. Severus brings as much as he can for her, but I'm worried for her. She can't grow up here, it's too dangerous to even walk outside."

As she listened to the other Hermione's story, Hermione fell against the back wall of the room, in disbelief. She didn't know what to think, how to process it all. Then, Ron came back into the room, holding a blanket in his arms.

Hermione walked towards him, peering at the child as he passed her to Severus. She had a thin layer of curly black hair, and her eyes were a warm brown. Though Hermione knew she was invisible in the memory, the baby smiled in Hermione's direction, as if she could sense her there. She was the most beautiful child Hermione had ever seen. Severus was so gentle, holding her in his arms.

"Severus," the other Hermione looked solemn. It was only then Hermione noticed the small band on her finger. "If he can get back, back to his timeline… if he can take her with him… she could have a real life." She was crying, barely whispering as she said it.

Severus looked at her, alarmed. But as he stared in to her eyes, he became resolved. "It doesn't seem like we have much of a chance here, does it?"

"We can keep trying, you know we can," Hermione said, "but if we can help Scorpius, and he can keep Serena safe, take her there…"

Severus looked at the baby in his arms. He brought her closer to his chest. "You're right. Here, hold her for a moment, I'll speak to Scorpius and then we can review the plan once more."

Severus led Scorpius into the next room over. This room had a small bed and a crib. As Hermione followed them, she supposed its where she… well, the other her… and Severus stayed with their daughter.

"Scorpius," he said, "I know this is a lot to ask, but would you be willing to take Serena back with you?"

Scorpius nodded at once, "yes, of course. But Albus couldn't come into this world because he never existed here, what if she can't come back with me?"

Severus thought about it, "I would expect that if you're holding her, she will stay with you. I have a potion here that will connect her magic to yours for a short time. It should keep you connected as a back up. Here, take this." Scorpius took the potion and drank it. Hermione wondered why he was so willing to do this.

"Right, well, I guess there are a few other things as well. First, I think I may be alive in your reality. If you're willing to, take Serena to Hermione, then explain it all to her. I hope she'd be willing to find me, at least so the other me can know that there's something worth coming back for."

"How would she find you?" Scorpius asked.

"My plan, if I needed it, was always to go to Australia, somewhere no one would look for me." He wrote down something and handed it to Scorpius, "My address, I already had a flat in Sydney in case."

"Why haven't you gone there?" Scorpius asked.

Severus answered, "The war is not won yet. We can't leave. Anyways, as soon as you get into the lake, place a bubblehead charm over the two of you. Then, when… if you get back, immediately take Serena to Madame Pomfrey. Make sure she's doing well. Then, when the time is right, go to Hermione. Show her this memory."

Hermione looked down at the ground, no longer feeling invisible.

"We don't have much time now. Is there anything else you need to know?" Severus asked.

Scorpius thought for a moment, "What's her full name? Her birthday?"

Severus smiled, "Serena Eileen Granger. Her birthday is October 1st, she's nearly a month old."

"I'll do my best to take care of her," Scorpius said.

Severus nodded, shakily, "I know." his voice was rich with feeling Hermione had never heard before.

The memory was starting to fade as Scorpius followed Severus back to the main room. The other Hermione handed her daughter to Scorpius, tearing up. Severus placed a light kiss on his daughter's forehead as the scene faded away. Suddenly, Hermione was back in her office.

She stepped back, falling into her chair, and brought a shaky hand to cover her mouth.

"I know, it's a lot," Scorpius said. He didn't know what else to say.

"I can't believe it," Hermione responded. She looked up suddenly at Scorpius, "What happened to her, Serena?"

"She made it back with me. As soon as I was able to leave the lake, I took her to Madame Pomfrey. The trip was difficult for a newborn, but she's doing better now. Only Madame Pomfrey knows about her, I had to explain things to her. But, I wanted to tell you first before anyone else."

"I see," Hermione said. Somehow knowing Serena had made it back… she knew what she had to do. "I'll go see her, then. Thank you, Scorpius."

"Wait," he said, fishing for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small piece of paper, and handed it to her.

It had an address written in spiky handwriting, handwriting that she knew too well, though she hadn't seen it in years.

"In case, you know, if you decide to go and look for him." Scorpius said, feeling a bit awkward giving his professor relationship advice of sorts.

"I think I will. If he is a-alive, he deserves to know. Thank you, again." Hermione tried to think of another thing to say, but she couldn't. With a small smile, she swept out of the room, nearly running to the hospital wing.

 _Please review and let me know if this is a story worth continuing! I really enjoyed writing this._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: You all are so great! I really appreciate the wonderful response to chapter one! Currently I am on winter break, so I expect to be updating pretty frequently (I won't say every day, but I will be aiming for that). I have some plans for where this is going, but as always, I would love to hear what you all think! Enjoy Chapter two!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Cursed Child_

In all her years as the Hogwarts mediwitch, Poppy Pomfrey had only ever felt genuinely connected to two of the students she helped. The first, the young man she tended to at the beginning of each term, when he came back to Hogwarts even worse than he had left the previous term. She remembered the night he stayed in the hospital wing, after the incident at the Whomping Willow. Though his physical injuries weren't too severe, he was frightened. She had stayed and talked to him that night, keeping his mind busy, discussing Muggle Psychology and potions with him. She regrettably watched him as he went down the wrong path, then watched him come back around as the young, stern potions professor.

The second student confided her insecurities to Poppy, confessing her fears as she sat in the Hospital Wing with feline features due to a polyjuice incident. Poppy took care of her all those months she was petrified, helped fix her teeth after that horrid potions incident. Then, after that last battle all those years ago, they worked side by side, tending to the wounded.

And now, here Poppy was, taking care of their child. She chuckled to herself. When Scorpius had come to her with that poor child in his arms, barely breathing, she couldn't believe it. Once Serena was stabilized, and Scorpius explained everything, Poppy was still in disbelief.

While she urged Scorpius to tell Hermione sooner rather than later about her daughter, she could understand why he waited a month; Hermione shouldn't have to mourn another loss if she didn't have to. The young woman had suffered so much in her lifetime.

Poppy thought back to that morning when Scorpius came in to check on Serena, and found her awake and smiling at him. He looked to Poppy, who nodded, and he ran off to go find Professor Granger. She knew some day Scorpius would be a greater Healer himself; he had been assisting her every step of the way with Serena.

While Poppy mused, she heard someone approaching the Hospital Wing; they were running. Before Poppy could get up, Hermione burst through the door, instantly scanning the room.

"Poppy… I… Scorpius, he just told me… and well, is she here? Is Serena really here?" Hermione breathed. Her eyes were wide, and her wand was shaking in her hand.

Poppy walked towards her, and placed a soothing hand on her arm, "Yes. Breathe, Hermione. I can understand how surreal this is, but you must calm down."

Hermione nodded, taking in a few deep breaths. "Ok, ok. I'm calm." She breathed again, "Can I see her?"

"Of course," Poppy smiled. She led Hermione through the back door to her office, where Serena lay sleeping in her crib. Poppy picked her up, the little girl beginning to stir in her sleep. "Someone's here to see you, Serena," she cooed.

Serena started crying as she woke up. Poppy put her in Hermione's waiting arms. And suddenly, Serena stopped crying. She looked at the woman holding her and recognized her at once.

"Hi, darling." Hermione smiled, bouncing Serena lightly in her arms, "Hello, Serena." The baby smiled sleepily and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep in her mother's arms.

"She recognizes you." Poppy said.

Hermione shook her head, "but that wasn't me. I mean… I can see me in her. But she's not _mine_. What…" She drifted off, "what do I do, Poppy?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to take care of her. But how can I be a mother to her?" Hermione was scared in a way she had never been before.

"You take it one day at a time. I'll be there to help you, with anything. And I know Scorpius would gladly help, too."

"No one else knows?" Hermione asked.

Poppy shook her head, "Scorpius told me you needed to be the first to know, and I can understand that. Minerva knows that I've had… a special matter to attend to lately, but she trusts me to tell her when necessary. I thought it should be up to you, considering…"

Hermione nodded. "And Profes- Severus… I mean, do you think it's really possible that he's alive?"

"I wouldn't have put it past that man to have a back up plan." Poppy looked at Hermione curiously, "do you think you'll try to find him?"

Hermione looked at the sleeping girl in her arms. Serena was clearly as much Severus's as she was hers. Her deep black hair, her nose; it wasn't exactly like his, no, but it was slightly hooked at the end. Yet, it somehow fit her perfectly.

"Yes." she said simply. Hermione looked up at Poppy, "I have to at least tell him. I mean… he has someone now. A family… sort of… Do you think I should? I mean, I haven't seen him in so long. I never even really knew him."

"This could be good for him. You know, Severus was never as cruel as he let on." Poppy said, "he was stern, sure. But he was a good man. I don't know what may have happened since the war, but I think he should know. Knowing is better than wondering, for both you and Serena."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, thinking it through. "You're right. I think… I think I should go soon." She began to think through a plan, making a mental schedule, "I'll go talk to Minerva, let her know what's happened, when I'll be leaving. I'll take a week, get to know Serena, try start figuring this out, then I guess we'll fly there… to where he is. It would be better, I think. I don't want to risk apparating. Then, hopefully we'll only be gone for a few days, then we can come back and…" Hermione paused again. "Wait, is she ok? I mean, she _was_ here for a month."

"She's ok, now. When Scorpius brought her in, there were some complications. Traveling through time was rough on her. She broke a few bones and she developed a nasty fever. She also had a few issues adapting to the sunlight; she spent her time in that reality in that room in the Whomping Willow and wasn't exposed to natural light. She's adapting now, though. She's eating well, too. I would recommend you spending that week here so I can help you and continue to monitor her. Then, I think it would be good to find him. I would say you can try to find him on your own, but, knowing Severus, he'll need her in front of him to believe it." Poppy explained.

Serena stirred, yawning widely. Hermione smiled, overwhelmed by what she felt for the girl. Then, she laughed. Poppy gave her a questioning look, and she explained, "Her teeth. She could end up with my front teeth." Hermione laughed again, "I remember when you fixed them… after Professor Snape said…" She faltered, "it's all so strange."

"It is, isn't it?" Poppy agreed.

Hermione readjusted Serena in her arms, and delicately ran the pads of her fingers along Serena's cheek. Serena turned in to her touch.

"Will you come with me to talk to Minerva?"

In that moment, Poppy saw her again as the scared second year, afraid that she was in over her head. Only, this time, it wasn't just a potion gone wrong. "Of course, Hermione."

 _That's it for this chapter. Severus will be in the story in a couple of chapters! Please let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: thank you to helikesitheymikey; I mistakenly put that 2-month-old Serena had teeth. I updated the last chapter so instead Hermione says that Serena **could** end up with her teeth. That's the only change I made. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! I'm so grateful to have so many lovely people reading my story! I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!_

Minerva McGonagall would think back to that moment for years to come. The moment she met the most impossible child.

Hermione's story, with Poppy's interjections, had stunned her. That a child from another reality could come to this reality AND that the child just happened to be the daughter of the most unlikely duo ever.

 _Well,_ a voice in the back of her mind said, _they were quite similar children… intelligent, trying to prove themselves… they just went down different paths…_ she shoved those thoughts aside.

After learning of the child, the Headmistress promised to help Hermione in whatever way necessary, even taking over her Transfiguration classes while Hermione went to Australia. Before she left, however, Minerva had some things to take care of. Luckily, her status after the war had allowed her some sway with the Ministry. So there she was, knocking on the Minister's door.

"Minister?" She called as she knocked.

"Come in," he responded. He had taken well to the job, and even after all these years he had not lost his touch. Kingsley was probably the best Minister to ever lead the wizarding world, McGonagall reckoned.

"Hello, Kingsley, I presume you received my owl?" Minerva sat down across from the man.

"Yes," he nodded, "it was very vague… you needed documents for a child? Both muggle and magical documents?"

"Yes. One of our professors recently had a child… it was all kept very quiet. She's a prominent figure… and she didn't want it getting out." That would be the story, for now. That Hermione had been pregnant and hid the baby bump with magic while she taught.

"Prominent…" Kingsley thought out loud, "surely you don't mean Hermione Granger, do you?"

Minerva nodded slowly, "You know her, Kingsley, she's very private. But, well, now she and the child are taking a trip out of the country and she needs documentation for her; they're traveling by muggle means."

"I see," Kingsley said. He was quiet for a long time, thinking things through. "The father?"

"She… wants to keep that quiet as well… I believe only one parent is required to be named on the documents. That may change in the future, in which case she will contact you… but for now she will be the sole guardian. She also wishes to keep the records sealed. No public information." Minerva hoped Kingsley would be cooperative. She handed him the paperwork Hermione had filled out that morning.

"And why are you here and not her?" He asked, rifling through the papers.

"Hermione didn't want to leave Serena, her daughter, to come down here. Obviously, she wants to keep things quiet right now, and Serena or no Serena her visiting the Ministry would surely make the Prophet." She and Hermione had spent an hour discussing this last night.

"She's really thought this through." Kingsley said. He picked up his quill, hesitating above the papers for a moment, before signing them. "Alright, there you go. I'll contact the Muggle Minister and make sure she has her muggle documents in order. Hermione will receive an owl by the end of the week."

"Thank you, Minister." Minerva smiled at him.

Kingsley gave a small, tired smile in return. "Give her and the child my best."

…

Luckily the owl had come in the night before their flight to Australia. Hermione had been packing a suitcase for her and Serena when it came. Poppy was there, too, going over all last minute information Hermione may need to know.

"If Serena gets sick, you must try to find a magical hospital there. I believe there's one in Sydney. She can be taken to a muggle hospital if need be, but in rare instances, young wizards and witches have been known to show signs of magic when sick, when they have even less control over themselves." Poppy fretted over the child, casting as many diagnostic spells as she could think of.

"I'll make sure to owl you once we get there, and every night after," Hermione promised. She was glad she had requested that Poppy be the godmother of Serena when they were filling out the paperwork.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I can apparate there at any point if you need me." Poppy said.

"I know you would. And I promise to let you know if you're needed. But I think I can do this." though Hermione would love to have Poppy there, it seemed like she needed to take this first step alone. She was adjusting well to parenting. Luckily, she was a light sleeper ever since she was on the run with Harry and Ron all those years ago; any time Serena started fussing, she was able to get her back to sleep quickly.

Sometimes Hermione worried that Serena could tell that she wasn't her true mother, that there was something different about the way Hermione was in this reality. Serena always lit up when she saw Hermione, though there were moments when she couldn't get her to calm down after a fit. _Maybe she misses her father, too_ , Hermione thought. She supposed she'd have an answer soon enough.

Poppy sensed Hermione's concern, "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded, "I think so. I have to be, for Serena."

"You're allowed to be worried," Poppy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I know. I just- I've been thinking about what it will be like for Serena. But no matter what, I'll have to face him as well. We'll have to address the mere fact of Serena's existence. I know it was a different reality, and there were different circumstances. But, fundamentally, we're the same people we were there." Hermione had tried not to think about it too much.

"It's new territory. But you have Serena to bridge that gap. If you decide to share custody, and if he wants to be in her life, you'll have another chance to know him as a different man. Maybe you'll be friends, maybe more, maybe less. But you'll be able to work things out. For Serena."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Poppy."

Serena began to stir, and as Hermione went to pick her up, Poppy stopped her, "Let me, I won't be able to see her for a while. I think Serena and I need a bit of time together before you go. Have you finished packing?"

"Nearly," Hermione said, shifting her attention to her bag, "I have everything packed for once we get there. But I'm not sure about what to bring for the plane ride; it'll be a full day of traveling with our connecting flights. I have a couple of toys for her, and maybe a stuffed animal. Then I have a book for me to read; hopefully she'll sleep for some of the trip. Oh, then maybe I should bring her blanket." Hermione picked up the blanket that Serena had been wrapped in when Scorpius brought her back; she hadn't been in it since, since she had her crib with another blanket, but this one was the only one small enough to fit into Hermione's bag (she wasn't expanding it with magic since she would be traveling the muggle way).

The blanket was still folded in the way Poppy had folded it a month ago. Hermione carefully placed it in the bag, along with Serena's toys, and her book on Arithmancy that she was itching to crack open.

"There," Hermione said. She looked over at the mediwitch, talking quietly to the little girl. Serena's eyes lit up as she laughed at Poppy. Her eyes were warm brown, just like Hermione's were.

After a while, Serena fell back asleep in Poppy's arms. "I suppose I better go," she placed Serena gently back into her crib. "Please stop by on your way out tomorrow morning. I know it'll be early since you have to take the train back to London, but I would like to see her again, if that's alright."

"Of course, Poppy." Hermione felt the need to add, "We will be back soon though, I promise."

Poppy smiled at her, tears glistening in her eyes, "I know. Even so, I'll miss her. And you too."

Hermione hugged the mediwitch tightly before she left, so grateful for her help. "We'll miss you, too."

 _Alright! So, I'm thinking I will post an additional chapter tonight (in a few hours or so) and then tomorrow Severus will be entering the story! I hope you enjoyed this one, I just felt a bit more exposition was necessary before Hermione and Serena begin their journey._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: I hope you enjoy this additional scene. It may not seem completely relevant, but it provides some exposition! Please read and review! You all are so great._

By the time the plane to Sydney began moving, Hermione had just gotten Serena to settle down. She had been good so far, on the train and on their first flight; Serena had simply fallen asleep in her arms, didn't even need her toys or her blanket. Now, however, Hermione sensed her luck running out.

As the plane took off, Serena's eyes fluttered open. "Shhh….shhh, it's ok darling. We're almost there." Serena was quiet for a few more minutes, so Hermione moved to grab her Arithmancy book. Luckily, if any of the muggles on the flight glanced at it, it would just look like a book on the theory behind mathematics. She had started it earlier that morning and now it was hard to resist. The theory in it was so complex and intricate… it was-

Serena began to cry. Hermione sighed, and said goodbye to her book for now. She pulled Serena close to her chest, rocking her as much as she could without hitting the woman in the seat next to her, "Serena, darling, it's ok…" she muttered soothing phrases into Serena's small curls of hair, but Serena kept crying. After about 10 minutes, Hermione was able to calm her down enough to take her pacifier. Serena leaned into Hermione's chest, a little hand coming up to rest in Hermione's curls.

Hermione sighed, relieved. She turned to the woman next to her, "Sorry about that, I'm still getting used to all of this. I'm sure you didn't want to spend such a long flight next to a crying baby." Hermione guessed the woman was in her late 70s, she had grey hair pulled back in a bun, and she wore glasses that were similar to Hermione's own reading glasses, only the woman had a chain attached to hers.

"No worries, dear, I remember the first time I took my grandson on a flight.. boy, was he fussy!" She had a sweet voice. She reminded Hermione of an older Molly Weasley. "Are you from Sydney or just visiting?"

"Just visiting," Hermione answered with a smile, "And you?"

"Oh I moved there a few years ago when my husband passed away. I went back to London for a few days to visit my grandson for his birthday."

"I'm sorry to hear about your husband." Hermione responded.

"Thank you, dear. We went to Australia for our 10th anniversary and fell in love with it. I think he'd be happy I moved there. I'm Edith, by the way."

"I'm Hermione. And this," she nodded to her daughter, "is Serena." Serena opened her eyes sleepily, peering at Edith.

Edith gave a little wave to Serena, who smiled back at her before closing her eyes again. "She's adorable. Her hair is already so curly, just like yours."

"Yes, seems she got that from me. Her father has very straight black hair," Hermione said, surprising herself. She had never thought of Severus as her father so easily before. It was starting to lose its shock.

"I see. Is he adjusting well to being a father?" Edith asked.

Hermione stopped for a moment, unsure how to proceed. She only saw moments of the other Severus with Serena in Scorpius's memory. Though he seemed to be a wonderful father to her, she didn't feel right speaking of him. So she thought of this Severus. "Well, he actually hasn't met her yet… Serena was a bit of a surprise, to say the least… He lives in Australia so we are going to go see him now."

To Hermione's credit, Edith seemed to be open-minded and did not judge Hermione. She just smiled, "Well, how can he not love her? I'm sure it will go well."

"Yes, I hope so," Hermione smiled back at Edith.

"Do you have family back in London to help you out? Are your parents excited to be grandparents? I remember when my grandson was born, I helped out every chance I could!"

Hermione, again, was unsure how to respond. After the war, she had traveled to Australia multiple times to try to find them. When she cast it, she knew she wouldn't be able to reverse her memory charm, but she still wanted to see them, make sure they were happy. And they were. After a couple more trips, Hermione found it difficult to visit again, it was painful to know that if she allowed them to see her, they wouldn't recognize her. She'd just be a stranger.

In coming to Sydney with Serena, Hermione wondered whether she should try to find them again, make sure they were doing alright. She figured she would, after she found Severus. But she knew it would be difficult.

"Are you alright?" Edith pulled Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got lost there for a moment," Hermione cleared her throat, "I, um, lost my parents about 15 years ago. But now I teach at a boarding school, and the nurse there is like a mother to me. She helps a lot with Serena. So, I suppose we have a family of sorts."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Edith said. She was silent for a few moments. "Do you like being a teacher?"

"Oh yes," Hermione said, grateful Edith hadn't asked her _what_ she taught, "it's wonderful to see the children learn over the years. I also went to that school, and now I have so much more appreciation for my professors; I was a bit of a handful back then." Hermione was glad that she had outgrown her know-it-all ways. While she still had that thirst for knowledge, she was much less vocal about what she knew.

"I can understand that," Edith agreed, "I was a librarian back in London. And helping children learn to read was so special. I loved trying to find a book each student would enjoy."

Hermione's smile grew, "The library used to be my favorite place at school. To be honest, it still is."

Edith laughed, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

 _Next up: Severus!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: And finally Severus has made it into the story! Please read and review!_

Severus was at the local market, picking up some vegetables for the week when he spotted her, "Hello, Edith."

The woman turned around. Her glasses dangled around her neck as she held two oranges in her hands. When she saw him she quickly dropped them and pulled him in for a hug, "Sebastian! Good to see you, dear."

He had decided to go by Sebastian in the muggle world so as not to draw any unneeded attention. He rarely formed connections in which he needed to give his name, but Edith was a special case. He had first met her when he was walking back to his flat from the university where he took a few classes, and her dog had run up to him, nearly knocking him over. Severus was ready to tell the dog owner off, but when he saw Edith, he simply couldn't. He ran into her a few more times, most often at the market. She was the _only_ person whom he would ever exchange pleasantries with. He found her easy to talk to; she even enjoyed discussing books with him. Once, he had helped her start her car when it stopped working.

"How was your trip to London?" He asked.

"Wonderful," she smiled, "I had the nicest time with my grandson. And I met the sweetest young lady on the plane here; we talked about books for about an hour!"

"You're trying to replace me, aren't you, Edith?" Severus gave the faintest smile. He wouldn't joke with anyone else, but with her, he didn't mind.

"Heavens, no," Edith smiled back, "I don't think anyone can replace you, Sebastian. But anyways, the girl was flying here with her newborn, the most adorable baby I'd ever seen, don't tell my grandson." She chuckled to herself.

"Long plane ride with a newborn? That seems like a pretty stupid idea."

"Oh hush," she lightly swatted his arm, "the baby was very good." She turned to look at Severus, "You never thought about having children?"

"No," he shook his head, "That doesn't seem to be in the cards for me." He didn't want to get close to people here. Sure, it was nice to have a fresh start, but it felt like a lie. The only time he really felt like he was contributing anything worthwhile was when he worked on his research in his flat.

"You never know." Edith smiled again.

"I suppose," Severus said, not believing it, "I've got to run. Have a nice day, Edith." Shen waved goodbye and he finished his shopping and started walking back to his flat.

By the time he got back and put his groceries away, there was a knock at his door. He rarely had visitors, and, even after all these years, he was cautious. Severus reached for his wand, keeping it out of sight. He kept one hand on it as he opened the door. Then, he froze.

…

When Severus opened the door, Hermione noted both how much he had changed and how much he hadn't. His hair was shorter, though it still reached part of the way down his neck, but it was styled in a way that was much more… muggle. His face hadn't aged much. Hermione supposed the years since the war hadn't been nearly as hard on him both physically and mentally. She was shocked; while she knew he was most likely here, she didn't let herself fully believe it until she saw him.

As quickly as he had frozen when he saw her, he spoke, "What are you doing here?" his voice was icy, but it seemed to be music to Serena's ears; she turned over in Hermione's arms to peer at the man, smiling widely.

"I'm so sorry to bother you Pro… Severus,' Hermione hoped it was alright to call him that, "I wouldn't have bothered you if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

He peered over her shoulder, making sure no one heard her use his name. He stepped aside, ushering her in, "Come in if you must. Quickly."

Hermione picked up her small suitcase and her bag and passed by Severus, taking in the flat. It was simple, decorated sparingly. There was a black, cloth arm chair next to an oversized bookcase, a fireplace, and a small kitchen in sight. There was a small hall with three closed doors.

As Severus walked towards them, Serena reached out, desperate to be in her father's arms. But Hermione had to keep her back, for now.

"You aren't surprised to find me here. Why? How many people know I'm here?" Severus asked accusingly.

Hermione could tell he was panicked. She knew she needed to stay calm, "Only a few people. I was given your address from someone… and only two others know that you're alive at all." While she mentioned he was somewhere in Australia to Poppy and Minerva, she didn't give them his address; she figured the less people knew, the better for him.

"No one should have this address." Severus said. He wondered at first if this even was Hermione Granger, but his wards would have removed any disguises instantly.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but hear me out. It's quite an unusual story. But please, believe me. If there's anything I can do to make that easier, legilimency or…"

Severus shook his head, "That won't be necessary… yet. Though, I suppose it depends." He looked down at the child, who was watching him with bright eyes. "Should I be expecting someone else to come barging in? Weasley or Potter perhaps? Judging by your daughter's hair it seems you've chosen the Chosen One."

Hermione looked at Serena. Severus probably assumed she was Harry's because of her black hair. "No, no. Neither Ron nor Harry know I'm here. And this is not Harry's daughter."

Severus made a noise. At least the other two members of the Golden Trio would not be bothering him. And if it had to be one of them, at least it was the one with brains. "So… you were going to explain why you're here?"

"Right," Hermione paused. She had thought about how to approach this a few times, but she figured she'd start with what happened last month, "You see, it all started about a month ago, when Harry's son, Albus, and Draco's son Scorpius, had the clever idea of using a time turner to save Cedric Diggory…"

…

"So in this other world, you and I were _married_?" Severus was quiet for a long time. He whispered, "Do you really think I'm foolish enough to believe a story like that?"

"I know it's a lot to ask but please, believe me." Hermione said.

"I want you out of here." Severus said, swiftly standing up and opening the door. Hermione could tell he wouldn't listen to any more of her story. She hadn't even been able to explain Serena yet.

Hermione stood up and Serena seemed to have picked up that they were leaving. She started crying. Hermione opened her bag, and took out the blanket to find Serena's bottle. She tried to get Serena to drink from it, but she just kept crying. Hermione knew that Severus would be even less receptive with a crying baby carrying on. Hermione pulled her bag over her shoulder and took a vial from her pocket.

"Here," she said, handing it to Severus, "It's Scorpius's memory. I figured I should bring it, just in case. If you view it and you want to talk about things, I'd very much like to. I'll be here for a few more days."

Severus turned the vial over in his hand, "And why would this change anything? For all I know you could have created a false memory."

Hermione gave him a very small smile, "A memory changed everything for Harry." She knew he knew what she meant, "Goodbye, Severus. I do hope we'll see you again."

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was thinking of writing the next part and posting it sometime later on this evening. would you all prefer frequent updates or drawing out the story a bit longer? (Obviously we still have quite a ways to go)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Enjoy this chapter! I just want to thank you guys again for reading this story. I've been dealing with a lot of mental health issues lately and this story keeps me busy and my mind occupied.I really enjoy writing it._

 _Please read and review!_

Severus stood at the door long after Hermione closed it.

When he woke up that morning, he thought his biggest problem would be stopping nettle from reacting adversely to the root of aconite in the potion he was brewing; not finding a former student from the wziarding world knocking at his door with a completely outlandish story.

He looked down at the vial in his hand. The memory was opaque, slightly iridescent. Usually fabricated memories were more transparent. But no, this one was real. He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to know what made Hermione travel so far to find him.

Before he could think about it further, Severus swept into his bedroom, pulled out his pensive, and poured in the memory. Even before the scene was fully formed, he plunged into it.

…

Hermione debated what she should do next. She had already owled Poppy saying they arrived safely, and she didn't want to go looking for her parents just yet. She knew regardless of where she was, Severus would be able to owl her or send a patronus or contact her in some way, but part of her wanted to stay at their hotel and wait, so she could run back to his flat as quickly as possible. The other part of her knew that she really should try to keep busy, for both her sake and Serena's. Hermione decided they would first find a bookstore, then find a nice coffee shop to sit at for a while.

Turns out, there was a lot to do to keep busy. Hermione and Serena spent the day exploring little shops that had already decorated for Christmas. Serena was mesmerized by the lights and displays, and Hermione was able to look for a few Christmas gifts. She figured she should get something for Scorpius; he certainly gave her a gift this year, but she wasn't sure what to get. She figured he had access to anything in the wizarding world, so maybe something from the muggle world would be nice, remind him of his mother and her family. She knew he enjoyed reading; he was almost a hat stall for Ravenclaw just as she was. At the bookstore, she decided to look for something he might like.

…

Upon leaving the memory, Severus stumbled back into the living room and nearly collapsed onto his armchair. _That's_ why she came. Not only because of their… history in this alternate reality… but because of her- _their-_ daughter.

Severus wondered why Scorpius had so willingly brought Serena back to this reality. He certainly resembled his father in looks, but perhaps he had his mother's personality. He pondered who that might have been for a few moments, before his attention turned back to the main issue; Serena.

He wondered why Hermione had even told him; she knew what he was like, she knew he had a particular… disdain for children. He only taught because he had to.

Sure, it was surprising, pleasantly so, to see that he was capable of having a family, having something other than work to live for. But that was in a different environment, under different, certainly dire, circumstances.

And why did Hermione come here in the first place? Was it all for Serena? Did she think that they could… certainly not. Should he contact her? Allow her to explain? He couldn't pretend that there was any doubt in his mind anymore; they really had a child, and that child was now part of this reality- his reality.

Could he be a father? Would he want to be a father? Would she want him to be a father? Severus leaned forward, his head his hands. This was all too much. Maybe he could obliviate himself and this day would have never happened.

Severus looked up, propping his head in his hands. His eyes landed on a blanket in the middle of his floor. Hermione must have left it there. _Now there's another reason to contact her_ , he ignored that thought. He picked up the blanket, unfolding it. As he did, a folded piece of paper fell out of one of the folds. He set the blanket on his shelf then picked up the paper. It was a note.

 _Hermione,_

 _I do hope this letter finds you eventually, hopefully Poppy leaves well enough alone and doesn't read through it first. I don't have much time to write, but I just needed to say a few things._

 _I know you're not_ my _Hermione, but you're_ a _Hermione, and that's what matters (though I do hope you're not still an incessant know-it-all in that reality). Regardless, I know you'll be a good mother to Serena, and that's the only thing that's even letting me consider this ridiculous plan. I wish I could have spent the rest of my life with you, watching Serena grow up. But I know that our days are numbered here, that this might even be our last._

 _I'm sure Scorpius told you, but her name is Serena Eileen Granger. Serena because she was our peace in this chaos, our light in this dark world. Eileen was my mother's name, she was the one person in my family that I truly loved. And Granger… well, I didn't mind if the Snape name died with me, but you're name should live on._

 _Please find me. It's a lot to ask, I know. But you two were the most amazing thing to happen to me and I hate to think that I'd be living out the rest of my days, miserable, when I could be spending it with my family._

 _All my love,_

 _Severus_

He had to put the letter down as he finished reading it, as his hand was shaking too much. He wouldn't have thought that he could write something like that, but there it was, in his spiky handwriting. He wondered if Hermione had read this yet. it seemed an odd thing to keep in a blanket. _Maybe she planted it there, to earn your trust, make you believe…_ Severus shook that thought away. Of all the things he thought of Hermione, he didn't think she was Slytherin enough for that kind of thinking. Although she did steal from his stores in her second year and rumor had it she kept Rita Skeeter in a glass jar for a year….

But, no, he couldn't see her planting something like this out of malice or to trick him.

Though he still questioned everything, he was certain of one thing; that he had to see her again.

He thought through the message he would send her as he cast, "Expecto Patronum."

 _I hope you enjoyed. More Hermione and Severus interactions to come in the next chapter (maybe even Severus and Serena!)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Here's another update! Pleases read and review!_

Hermione had just gotten Serena to sleep in the crib she had transfigured when the patronus came. At first she didn't think it was Severus's. She saw the memories, she knew his patronus was a doe. But here it was, a small thestral, speaking in his voice.

"I apologize for my haste in dismissing you. If you are available, meet me tomorrow at noon at my flat." It was a simple message, but Hermione was so relieved. Even his voice sounded less hostile, almost gentle.

She pondered the change in patronus. Had he stopped loving Lily? Or had he felt his debt to her was repaid?

Hermione had to admit, the thestrals fit him much better than the doe; thestrals were clever, hidden, misunderstood. Everything Severus was.

…

Hermione knocked on Severus's door at 12 sharp. When he opened the door, Hermione realized he was wearing muggle clothes. She supposed he was wearing them last time, too, but it was all so much that she hadn't noticed.

"Miss Granger, please, come in," he said, ushering her inside. He tried not to notice Serena's smiling eyes looking up at him.

"Please, just Hermione," she said, hoping it wasn't too forward.

"Alright," he said awkwardly. "Hermione."

They sat down across from each other at the kitchen table. There was a moment of silence as both waited for the other to talk first. It was interrupted by Serena making nonsensical noises, trying to get Severus's attention.

Hermione gave a small smile, "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine," he allowed himself to look at Serena for the first time. He couldn't argue that she was quite extraordinary. While he loathed his own features, he found the parts of him he saw in her to be quite lovely. "How old is she?"

"About two months," Hermione said, "she spent about a month in the other reality and then Poppy took care of her for a month. Apparently the time travel was hard on her. But she's in full health now."

"Good," Severus nodded. "And Scorpius contacted you how? You didn't mention yesterday."

"Oh, um, I'm actually a professor at Hogwarts now. I teach transfiguration, since Minerva stayed as Headmistress." Headmaster. His old job. Hermione looked down, unsure how he would react to discussing Hogwarts.

"I see," Severus wanted to remain civil. He didn't know where they were going from here, but he knew he had to start off on the right foot. "And you enjoy teaching?"

Hermione looked at him, surprised, "Yes," she gave a small smile, "I've certainly learned a lot. I feel bad, too, I can see now how annoying I was as a student, myself. I can't imagine having to grade my own papers."

"You weren't _all_ bad," Severus said, "I would take your writing any day over Longbottom's." It was weird, discussing the people from his past again.

"Neville is actually the Herbology professor now, Pomona put in a good word for him when she retired." Hermione said. There was another silence before she asked, "What about you? How do you like Australia?"

"It's not bad," Severus said, "I've been laying low. I've taken a few classes in psychology at the university here."

"I didn't know you had an interest in muggle studies," Hermione noted.

Severus nodded, "Yes, well I'm trying to apply it to Potions, actually. I'm doing some research on the effects of the Cruciatus Curse and how a potion might work with the brain to alleviate some of the after-effects, undo some of the memory damage." He wasn't sure how much he should share, but he found it easy to tell Hermione. He knew she would be able to keep up.

"That sounds remarkable," Hermione answered, "Have you made much progress?"

"A fair amount," Severus said, "I'm planning to send my research to St. Mungo's eventually, once I know for sure I have something concrete. I just haven't figured out how to do it anonymously without raising suspicion."

"I know a few of the healers there, if you'd like me to put you in contact with them at some point, I can make sure everything remains anonymous and confidential." Hermione wasn't sure if she was stepping out of bounds with him.

"That would be… much appreciated," he said quietly.

"So…" Hermione said slowly, "I suppose you viewed the memory? Was that why you asked me back here?"

Severus cleared his throat, "Yes, I viewed it. Then, I noticed you left Serena's blanket here, and when I went to pick it up, a note fell out." He handed her the blanket with the note on top, "I figured I should return it- and I wasn't sure if you had seen the note already."

Hermione picked it up curiously, "I can't say that I have. This was the blanket Scorpius brought Serena back in. We haven't really used it since Poppy gave it to me, I just brought it here because it fit in my bag," Hermione rambled. She opened the letter and read through it.

Severus looked at Serena, then down at his hands, as he waited for her to finish the letter.

"Huh," she said as she finished it. Hermione seemed to be at a loss for words.

"That was my reaction as well," Severus agreed. He paused, "Look, Hermione, I don't know why you came here, if it was out of duty to that version of myself, or because you wanted Serena to know her father, or…." He trailed off, shaking his head, "I don't know, myself, where to go from here. I would like to know Serena, if that's ok with you. At least figure out if I really should be in her life. But beyond that, I don't know what's next."

Hermione admired his honesty in that moment. He was treating her as an equal, acknowledging that this was a very new situation for the both of them. "That's what I wanted, as well. I wanted you to meet her, and be in her life, if that's what you wanted." Hermione looked at Serena, who was still gazing at Severus. "Would you care to hold her?"

Severus felt a flash of fear run through him. He nodded his head forward a fraction. Hermione moved over to the chair next to him and placed Serena in his arms. "Just, make sure to support her head," she said, positioning his arm to support her best. After Hermione removed her hands, Severus didn't dare move, he didn't want to do something wrong.

Serena, however, had other plans. She turned in his arms and reached up, her hands reaching for his face. Severus brought his other hand up to hers, marveling as her tiny hand wrapped around just one of his fingers.

Hermione watched the two interact, grinning. She knew Severus felt awkward, unsure of himself. But she had to admit, he was doing well. It helped, of course, that Serena recognized him.

After a few minutes, Severus looked at Hermione, "You should probably take her back now…" He seemed reluctant, but at the same time still quite nervous about holding her. Hermione nodded, reaching for Serena, but Serena started crying.

"Seems she wants to stay with you for a bit, is that alright?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes," Severus breathed, surprised.

Hermione could hear it in his voice, "She recognizes you."

The two exchanged a long look. Unsure of what emotions the other was feeling. Severus could see the tears forming in Hermione's eyes. He was pretty sure they were tears of joy.

Eventually, Serena fell asleep. Hermione didn't want to overstay their welcome, "I can take her back to the hotel, if you'd like. It's been a lot for her and I'm sure you have other things you need to do."

Severus shook his head, "No, it's alright. Would you transfigure that chair into a crib? We can talk for a bit while she sleeps."

Hermione nodded, quite surprised. She transfigured the chair, then Severus carefully handed Serena to Hermione to place her in the crib.

"So…" Hermione said, unsure. They had to face each other now, without Serena as a buffer.

"So," he repeated. Then he remembered his question from yesterday, "Who's Scorpius's mother?"

"Astoria Greengrass," Hermione answered, grateful for something other than _them_ to talk about, "She was Daphne's sister."

"Was?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "She died of a blood curse. I had only met her a few times, but she really was a lovely witch. She was a great mother to Scorpius, and she balanced out Draco quite well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I remember her." Severus said quietly.

"Also," Hermione said after another silence, "I made Poppy Serena's godmother, since she adores the child and she'd be a good guardian. Which… leads me to another matter." Hermione hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Well, to come here, I had to get a passport for Serena; we flew here on an airplane because I didn't feel comfortable apparating with her or using any other form of magical transportation given what happened to her when she traveled through time. Minerva took the papers to Kingsley, they have me listed as her only legal guardian, but I was thinking we could change that, if you'd like to be a part of her life. I know it's early, but, I don't want you to have to miss things, you can be there from the start, or as close to the start as possible. And we can figure things out later, I just wanted you to know that's an option…"

Severus stared back at her. She could see the wheels turning in his mind. His eyes had a glassy look, and he nodded slowly, "I'd like that," he whispered.

Hermione smiled widely, "that's wonderful to hear. Serena deserves to have her father around."

Severus didn't answer her again. Where he seemed hopeful a minute ago, his eyes showed fear. Internally, Severus withdrew at the word _father._ How could he be a father when his own was so terrible?

"I suppose I should be getting back soon, Serena needs to eat soon." Hermione picked Serena up and transfigured the crib back to a chair. "I can come by again, tonight or tomorrow. If you'd like to spend some quality time with Serena. And perhaps we can talk more, catch up. Maybe start to figure things out going forward. Hopefully Serena will start to feel like she has a family again. Sometimes she seems to sense how different things are here, I can tell it upsets her."

"Who are we kidding, Hermione?" Hermione turned back around to see Severus standing next to his chair. "This isn't our life, not our family, _we're_ not a family, we never will be."

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked quietly. She didn't want to wake Serena up.

"Maybe Serena was my daughter in another life, but she's not _mine_. I can't do this. You need to go back to Hogwarts, raise her yourself." Severus had an unidentifiable edge to his voice. He seemed resigned.

"What?" Hermione felt her voice raising uncontrollably, "Why are you saying this now?"

"Because this is all pretend. I can't have this, Hermione. I don't deserve a family like this. And I don't want one. Not with you. How can we act like we can just become a family that we never were and act as if the past never happened."

"The past is over, we can try and move forward." Hermione tried to reason, hurt.

"Not for me," Severus said quietly.

Hermione let out a sad laugh, "You know, I'm still dealing with what I went through in the war, too. Do you think I don't still feel the after effects of Bellatrix's cruciatus? Do you think I'm not reminded of the injustices that happened every time I see the word "Mudblood" on my arm? The past isn't forgotten, but the point is that we have something that keeps us moving forward. We can work through things together, so that the past doesn't define us." Hermione nodded to Serena, "She's can be our future. She's what defines us."

Severus shook his head, "I can't do this."

Hermione didn't want to argue anymore. She opened the door. Before she left, she turned back to him, "You know, Harry named his son Albus Severus because you were the bravest man he ever knew." She paused, "Where's that bravery now, Professor Snape?" Her voice was cold. She turned away again, closing the door behind her.

 _I know I could have split this one up into two chapters, but it felt like it worked better as one._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note; I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much to everyone following the story. Please continue to read and review!_

The next day, Hermione regretted _some_ of the things she said. Not everything, though. What he said still hurt. But she knew this was a situation he would have never expected in his wildest dreams, having a child, a reason to return to the wizarding world. And she also knew how much he had suffered in his role.

Maybe she shouldn't have lashed out, in the end. She was hurt, but so was he. Nonetheless, it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with her or Serena. She was resolved to go home and move on. The earliest flight Hermione could get back to London on such short notice was not for another two days.

So, she decided to find the wizarding district in Sydney and floo Poppy. She hadn't owled the mediwitch yet and she wanted to see a friendly face. She remembered vaguely how to get there from a book she had read, but she still hoped it was an easy find. After changing and feeding Serena, Hermione transfigured the crib into a stroller, and they headed out.

The easiest entrance to the wizarding district was through a secret door in the Sydney Opera House. From there, Hermione found a row of fireplaces. She paid for a small amount of floo powder and connected to Poppy's fireplace.

"Poppy? Are you there?"

The nurse came bustling into view in the green flames. "Hermione!" She exclaimed, "It's so good to hear from you. How are things going?"

"Not as good as I'd hoped." Hermione said, "I found Severus and at first he was relatively receptive. But then he pushed us out. Said that this wasn't his family and I should just raise her myself."

Poppy shook her head, "I'm sorry, dear. Would you consider talking to him again? Maybe he'll come around."

"I don't know, Poppy. I said some things, and so did he. He… he doesn't want this life, not with me anyways." Hermione tried to keep her voice even, but it was difficult to manage.

"Severus is guarded man. He's might've just lashed out out of fear or worry. What were you talking about when he shifted?"

"I-," Hermione paused, thinking, "I said Serena deserved to have her father."

"Oh," Poppy said, "Perhaps it was that, calling him her father; he had a terrible relationship with his own father, you might've reminded him of that."

"Oh," Hermione said.

Serena started babbling and Poppy laughed, "Hello, sweetheart! Oh, I miss you!" She addressed Hermione, "When do you think you will be returning?"

"Two days," Hermione said, "That was the earliest flight I could get."

"Alright," Poppy nodded. There was a sound behind her, and she turned around. "Oh, a student has come in. I have to run. But, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do try to see him again, before you leave." Poppy gave a heartfelt look to the mother and daughter and turned away. The green flames died down.

Hermione stayed there, by the fire, for a few minutes, then looked down at Serena, "What now?"

…

After exploring the wizarding district, Hermione made her way back out to the muggle world, this time around the corner from a market. It was relatively close to their hotel. So, Hermione decided to go in and look for some baby food; she had enough for the next day for Serena, but she'd need to pick up more at some point.

"Hermione!" A voice called from behind her. Hermione instinctively felt for her wand in her pocket. She turned around to see Edith.

"Oh," Hermione said, relieved, "Hello, Edith, it's nice to see you again,"

Edith smiled, then peered into the stroller, "Hello, little one." Serena giggle back at her.

"How did things go, with the father?" Edith asked Hermione.

Hermione answered honestly, "Not well I'm afraid. But it's alright, we'll be ok on our own."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Will you be leaving soon?"

Hermione nodded, "In a few days."

Edith's eyes lit up, "Then you must join me this afternoon for tea. I actually just ran into an acquaintance and invited him. I think you two would get along well. And perhaps I'll invite my neighbors." She added hastily, "They don't know Sebastian, so hopefully you won't feel left out. What do you say?"

She looked so excited, so Hermione couldn't help but smile, "Alright, we'll be there."

Edith clapped her hands together, "Oh, good!" She took out a scrap of paper and pen from her purse and wrote down her address. "Here, be there around 4 o'clock."

"Alright. Thank you so much, Edith."

"I'll see you soon," Edith waved as they parted.

…

Hermione arrived, with Serena sleeping in her stroller, at exactly 4 o'clock. Edith's house was a pastel yellow, and the front of the yard was covered in flowers. Though, she or her neighbors must have a cat as a few of the flowers were smashed or dug up. Hermione smiled as she remembered Crookshanks chasing the garden gnomes in the Weasley's garden. How she missed that cat; she left it with her parents before she altered their memories; she knew she couldn't take him on the run with her.

Hermione knocked on the door and, through the open window, heard her say "Come in."

Hermione opened the door, pushing the stroller through. She stopped halfway into the house, frozen as she stared into the shocked eyes of Severus Snape.

"Hermione is that you? I'd like you to meet Sebastian-" Edith stopped as she entered the room, carrying a platter of small sandwiched. She looked at the two, "You know Sebastian?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed out. She broke the stare, looking over to Edith with a forced smile. "Thank you, again, for having us over."

Edith was still confused, "How do you two know each other. Is he… you're not-"

"Hermione was a student of mine, back when I taught in the UK." Severus said cooly. "I'm just surprised to see her in Australia. How do you two know each other?"

Edith chuckled, "She's the young woman I met on the plane." She seemed to sense the tensity in the room and said, "I better check on the kettle. I'll let you two catch up."

As she left the room, Hermione looked at Severus, "Hello, _Sebastian._ "

Severus stepped towards Hermione and spoke in nearly a whisper, "It's less noticeable than Severus."

"How do you know Edith?"

"We've met a few times, I helped her with her car once. This is the first time I've ever been invited over." Severus was tense. Hermione could tell he was trying to avoid looking at the stroller. It wasn't working too well.

"I apologize for how things ended yesterday," Hermione said. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Perhaps it wasn't _completely_ uncalled for," Severus said. "I shouldn't have dismissed you that quickly… again. I just don't know how to…"

"I know," Hermione said. They stared at each other for another moment before Edith walked back in with the kettle.

"My neighbors phoned and said they were running late, something about a patient of theirs. They should be along shortly." Edith eyed the two of them curiously as she poured the tea. Hermione sat down at the far end of the sofa, pulling the stroller with the sleeping Serena next to her. Edith sat down in the arm chair, leaving Severus on the sofa with Hermione. He sat on the opposite end.

"So," Edith said casually, "Does Sebastian know Serena's father? Maybe he could talk some sense into him."

Severus paused, eyeing Hermione over his tea cup.

"I- I'm not sure." Hermione answered.

"Well what's his name?" Edith asked.

"Yes," Severus smirked, wondering what Hermione would say, "do tell."

Without missing a beat, Hermione responded, "Neville Longbottom." Severus nearly choked on his tea. "Did you know him, Sebastian?"

"Yes," Severus coughed, "A dunderhead if I ever knew one."

Edith chimed in, "He would be if he said no to this young lady." It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "I swear, Hermione, if my son wasn't already married I would have set the two of you up right away."

Hermione laughed. Severus remained quiet, sipping his tea with eyes down.

"Oh, Sebastian!" Edith exclaimed, remembering, "Hermione and I were discussing Sense and Sensibility on the plane. She's also a fan of classics."

"You've read Sense and Sensibility?" Hermione asked Severus, "I wouldn't have had you pegged as a Jane Austen fan."

Severus grunted in response. Hermione laughed again.

Edith continued to keep the conversation going between the three of them, discussing different genres of books. Hermione was surprised there was a great deal of overlap between her own favorites and Severus's.

After about half an hour, however, Edith felt the need to shift the conversation back to Serena's father, "I hope this isn't inappropriate to ask, but what happened when you saw Serena's father?" Hermione could tell Edith was asking out of concern, surely it mattered to Hermione if she flew so far to tell him.

"He, um, didn't take it well. He said he didn't want to be a part of our family." She looked down into her cup. She had a fleeting thought, looking into the tea leaves, of whether Trelawney could have predicted this whole mess.

Edith sighed, "That's a shame."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, still not looking up, "It was a lot to ask, though. And in the end that was his decision to make."

"Maybe you should contact him again," Severus said quietly, steadily. His eyes were on Serena, "Maybe he overreacted. If I know… _Neville…_ I know he can be a bit temperamental."

"You really think so?" Hermione looked up to meet his eyes.

Severus gave a slight nod, Edith watching curiously. Before anyone could say anything more, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be the neighbors," Edith said, standing to answer the door. When she came back in, she addressed the two, "Hermione, Sebastian, I'd like you to meet Monica and Wendell Wilkins."

For the second time that night, Hermione was frozen as she turned and looked at her parents.

 _I may or may not post the next chapter tonight. This was very fun to write._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: I'll definitely be posting again tonight, but here's the next chapter! It's kind of a short one, but I there are some good moments in it. Please read and review!_

Severus noted Hermione's change in demeanor when the Wilkins walked in. He thought it was strange, she grew so quiet.

When the couple introduced themselves, she extended a shaky hand, giving a slight smile. Severus tried to catch her eyes, make sure she was ok, but she wouldn't meet his glance.

"Hermione?" Wendell repeated, "How delightful! We almost named our cat Hermione. Then we realized he was a boy, so we ended up naming him Puck."

"A Midsummer Night's Dream?" Severus asked, shaking hands with the two.

"Yes," Wendell smiled then looked over at Hermione. "Were your parents Shakespeare fans as well?"

Hermione nodded, unable to speak. Severus felt the need to say something, so Hermione could compose herself, "So, Monica, Wendell, what do you do here?"

"We're dentists," Monica smiled at him. "We actually practiced in England for a while, then one day we just decided we wanted a change and we came here. We always loved Australia. Obviously, since we haven't looked back in nearly 20 years."

There was something familiar about them and their story, but Severus couldn't place it.

"Your cat," Hermione said suddenly, "What kind it it?" Severus looked at her strangely and she elaborated, "Sorry, I just love cats. I teach at a boarding school and we're not allowed to have pets there, so I rarely get to see animals anymore. I used to have a cat, his name was Crookshanks."

Severus found that odd; surely Hogwarts hadn't changed its policy on pets. He thought back, and remembered the ginger cat that was always lurking around at Grimmauld Place when he had to visit. Crookshanks didn't seem to necessarily hate him, but he seemed a little skittish around anyone who wasn't Hermione.

"Puck's a pretty odd cat. I'm not too sure exactly what he is. He's ginger and has a bit of a squashed face. Goodness knows how old he is now; we've had him since before we moved here." Monica said.

Edith interjected, "Why don't you bring him over? When he's not ruining my garden I actually enjoy his company."

Monica laughed, "Alright, Edith. I'll be right back."

Hermione shot Edith a grateful smile. When she turned back to her father, she noticed he was looking curiously at her.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Sorry," Wendell broke his stare, "It's just… you're the spitting image of my wife when she was younger. You're from the England as well? Perhaps you two are distantly related."

"Perhaps," Hermione echoed. She noted that her father was wearing glasses. He never had before. She couldn't deny they were getting older, but it had been so long since she had last seen them, that it was quite a shock. She wondered if they would be retiring soon. Wondered what they would do with their free time, without their jobs to keep them busy. Without her.

Severus was starting to wonder what happened to Hermione's parents after the war. He vaguely remembered a few Death Eaters raiding her family home and finding it abandoned. The Wilkins couldn't really be the Grangers, could they? They would have recognized Hermione. Unless something happened...

Severus's questions were answered when Monica returned, holding the cat in her arms. As soon as Puck noticed Hermione, however, he jumped out of Monica's arms and leaped at Hermione. That was undoubtedly Crookshanks, and these were undoubtedly the Grangers.

Hermione caught him, burying her face in his fur, hiding her tears. "Crooks," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione, he usually doesn't behave like this around strangers."

Hermione looked up, smiling widely, "It's no worry, cats tend to like me. Perhaps I was one in another life." Hermione looked at Severus for the first time in a while. The two exchanged a knowing look, smiling as they remembered Hermione's experience with polyjuice during her second year.

"Edith didn't mention that you two knew each other…" Monica trailed off.

Edith laughed, "I didn't know."

"Yes," Hermione answered her mother, "Sebastian was a professor of mine back in Scotland. I heard he moved here when he left, but I had no idea he would know Edith."

"What a delightful surprise," Monica smiled at the two. Then, she exchanged a look with Edith.

At that moment, Serena woke up and began crying. Hermione pulled Crookshanks closer to her, in a small hug, then placed him back on the floor, walking over to the strolled. She picked Serena up and sat down on the couch, pulling out a bottle to feed her.

Monica sat down on the couch next to Hermione, admiring the child, "Your daughter is quite breathtaking," she said. "I always wanted children, but unfortunately Wendell and I were never able to have any."

Serena stared curiously at the woman sitting next to her. Hermione looked between them. "Would you like to hold her?"

Monica was surprised, "Oh, well, I- yes, I would love to. Thank you," she stammered out.

Hermione handed Serena to her mother. She wondered how her mother would have felt if she had her memories. Hermione knew her mother wanted grandchildren eventually. She also knew that regardless of how Serena came to be, she would have cherished her. Hermione started to tear up again, thinking of how things might have been.

Edith sat down in her arm chair again, and Wendell moved behind the sofa, placing a loving arm on his wife's shoulder, looking down at her and the child. That left Severus to sit down next to Monica. When Serena noticed him, she made a happy noise and reached for him, dropping her bottle.

Hermione picked it up, apologizing to Monica. When she sat back up, Serena was being placed in Severus's arms.

"She seems to know you, Sebastian," Monica said curiously.

Severus looked to Hermione, unsure how to answer.

 _A bit of a cliffhanger, I just really wanted to get this chapter up._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: I know there seem to be a lot of coincidences, but a lot will be revealed in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who is enjoying the story._

"Children… typically tend to like me. I have no idea why," Severus responded. Of all the lies he had told in his life, this might've been the biggest. Serena was the only child who ever even tolerated his presence. When Draco was born, he cried as soon as Narcissa asked Severus to hold him.

Severus looked at Edith, who sat back quietly, observing the group she had assembled. Severus began to get an odd sense that something was off. "Hermione," he turned to her, "I think Serena needs changing."

"Alright, I have a changing pad in my bag," She shot an apologetic look to Edith, "Where's the loo?"

"Down the hall on the right," Edith pointed.

Hermione reached for Serena, but Severus said, "Just grab your bag, I've got her." Hermione glanced at him curiously but followed nonetheless.

As soon as they were inside the bathroom, Severus closed the door behind him, muttering a silencing spell, "Serena doesn't need changing, I just needed to speak to you alone."

"Ok… what's going on?" Hermione was surprised.

"This can't be a coincidence." Severus said in a whisper, "That we're all here together, Edith… maybe she's not who she says she is. I mean, she's from London, she invited us all over at the same time… … the Wilkins, they're your parents, right?"

Hermione looked down at Serena and nodded, "Yes. I had to wipe their memories during the war, to protect them. I've checked in from time to time, but I can't undo it. At least they seem happy." She paused, "I have to admit, it all seems a bit odd. But wouldn't Edith have said something if she knew your name wasn't really Sebastian?"

Severus shrugged, "Maybe she's just playing along with what we told her."

"What should we do? Do we confront Edith? What if she really is just a kind old lady who took a liking to us?"

Severus contemplated it for a moment. Hermione couldn't help but smile as he subconsciously rocked Serena in his arms. "I say we ask her what she knows. If she really is a regular muggle, we can wipe her memory. But only if _absolutely_ necessary. You distract your parents for a bit and I'll ask a few questions."

Hermione nodded. She couldn't help but note, "It seems like you're coming around to her again. Serena, I mean."

Severus gave a small smile, "Yes, I think I am. But now's not the time. Do you think Edith could be dangerous?"

Hermione answered instantly, "No, I don't think that woman has a mean bone in her body. But, I guess there's only one way to find out. I'll take Serena and keep your wand in reach."

Severus nodded,"Of course." He squeezed her hand as he placed Serena in her arms, "Are you ok? I mean, your parents…"

Hermione nodded, "I'll be alright. I just want to know what's going on." She was surprised at his small gesture. Pleased, but surprised.

With their loose plan, Hermione and Severus made their way back to the living room

"Edith," Severus wasted no time, "this tea was quite good. Would you mind showing me what kind it is? I'd love to pick some up next time I'm at the market."

"Oh, sure," Edith said, "I'll be right back."

Severus stood up with her, "I'll just join you if that's alright." Hermione thought he was acting a bit suspicious, but she was more concerned about getting answers.

As they left the room Monica asked Hermione, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes," Hermione said, smiling. Crookshanks bounded next to her on the sofa, nudging her arm.

Monica laughed, "He's really never like this!" She paused then asked, "So, is there something between you and Sebastian? It certainly seems like you two are close."

…

"Edith," Severus started, "I don't know how to ask this, but… do you know who I am?"

Edith laughed, "What are you talking about, Sebastian?"

"Edith…" Severus raised an eyebrow.

She slowly stopped laughing, "Alright, alright. I- I know it's you." She looked at him knowingly.

"I need you to say my name. Please, so I know," Severus knew she knew him. But he didn't feel threatened.

"Severus Snape." She said plainly. She wasn't scared of him, obviously she knew where his loyalties were.

"Alright," He said, "And who does that make you? Is your name really Edith?"

"Yes," She said plainly. "I am a muggle, but I know about your world. I married a wizard. My granddaughter, Katie Bell, went to Hogwarts with Hermione. I remembered meeting her parents once at Platform 9 3/4 when we dropped Katie off. My husband died during the war, he was a muggleborn, and that's when I moved down here. About a year later the Wilkins moved in. I recognized them, but of course they didn't recognize me. For the longest time I thought maybe I was just mistaken, that they weren't actually the Grangers."

"Then, when I met you," Edith continued, "I of course recognized you. I kept up with the wizarding world, I knew who you were, what you'd done."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Severus asked.

Edith answered, "You'd done your part. If you wanted to move away from it all, who was I to stop you. Anyways, I met Hermione by chance on the plane. I suspected she was looking for you. I couldn't understand it, but Serena… she looks a lot like you. The nose, her hair… Maybe I was reading too much into it, making assumptions. But I figured it couldn't hurt for her to see you, and I wanted to know once and for all if the Wilkins actually are the Grangers."

Severus was both annoyed and grateful. This woman had brought Hermione her parents, and reconnected him with Serena after he pushed her away. But she was playing them all, like puppets on strings.

"They are the Grangers, as I'm sure you've picked up, but their memories were modified. Hermione can't restore them." Severus said. "So what now? Was this your whole plan?"

"Basically," Edith said. She was nervous, but she tried to smile at him, "So much bad came out of the war, I just wanted Hermione to get something back, see her parents, see you… though it seems as though she's already seen you this trip… and introduced you to Serena."

Severus could hear the implication. He just nodded, "Yes, well, as nice as it was for Hermione to see her parents, I think she deserves to know about all of this. Do you want to tell her or should I?"

 _Big reveal in this chapter! I hope you liked it._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: As a trigger warning, please note that this chapter has mentions of anxiety. I would like to expand on addressing mental health in later chapters, but please let me know if that is something you all would want/ not want to read. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review!_

Edith and Severus decided that, to avoid suspicion from the Wilkins, Severus would explain everything to Hermione after they left the house. Which was relatively soon after he and Edith returned to the living room.

Serena was becoming fussy, and Hermione was starting to feel more and more anxious. It wasn't an often occurrence anymore, but seeing her parents, and knowing that she was a stranger to them made those feelings surface.

When Hermione saw Severus come back in, she could tell by the look he gave her that there was no danger and that he would explain things to her soon. "I think I'd better be going," Hermione said to Edith, "Serena's starting to get fussy. I think she needs a nap. Thank you so much, though, for inviting us over."

She looked at her parents, and barely choked out, "It was wonderful to meet you."

Monica and Wendell took a liking to the girl. She was very bright and kind. Wendell mused that she wasn't merely the image of his wife, but also quite similar to her in personality. After Hermione put Serena in her stroller, her parents hugged her goodbye.

Then, Hermione crouched down and picked up her cat, "Croo- Puck," she corrected herself, "It was lovely meeting you, too."

Severus noted how upset Hermione had become, and wanted to give her a moment with her cat. He walked over to the Wilkins and shook their hands again, "I'm afraid I must be off as well, but it was such a pleasure to meet you both. Perhaps I'll see you again." He would definitely want to check in on them again. Not only were they good people, but he felt the need to watch over them for Hermione's sake.

He glanced over at the girl, who was muttering a goodbye to Crookshanks.

"Thanks for sticking with them Crooks," she whispered into his fur, "I don't know if I'll see you again, but I know you'll be good to them." Crookshanks let out a meow. "I know, I know," Hermione seemed to understand him, "I wish I can take you with me, but you belong to the Wilkins now." She hugged him tightly, then let him down onto the floor. He brushed up against her legs a few times, then slowly moved back to the Wilkins.

"I'll see you around, Edith," Severus said as he opened the door for Hermione and Serena. She took one last look, waving over her shoulder at her parents before she left. Severus barely got the door closed before he noticed the tears spilling down Hermione's face.

"C'mon," He said, "We'll go back to my flat."

…

When they made it inside, Hermione nearly collapsed into one of the chairs at his table, "Can you please transfigure a crib and get Serena to sleep?" She asked between breaths, handing Severus Serena's bottle.

Severus nodded and was surprised when he got Serena fed and to sleep in only 10 minutes. He sat down on the chair next to Hermione, unsure how to proceed. She had her head in her hands and seemed to have trouble controlling her breathing.

"Hermione…" he started.

She shook her head, not moving it from her hands, "It's fine. I'll be ok. I'm just having a slight anxiety attack… Sorry…" The more she tried to control it, the more panicked she felt. Her heart kept sinking in her chest, and she knew her pulse had sped up a great deal. She could hear it racing in her ears.

Severus put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He knew from the psychology classes he took, as well as personal experience, what she was going through. He also knew speaking to her logical mind would be the best way to help her; she was Hermione Granger, after all.

"Hermione, try and relax your muscles. Focus on your feet and then work your way up your body. Try to breathe deeply, at steady intervals. I'm going to count, and with every 5 counts, inhale, then exhale with the next 5. Alright?"

Hermione nodded, still not looking at him. She had read about panic attacks before, and what to do. But it never usually worked, through this was the first time someone was talking her through it.

"Inhale…1…2…3…4…5… exhale….1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" Hermione did as he said, and after a few cycles, she finally felt a bit better. She looked up at him wearily.

"Thank you. I'm sorry… That hasn't happened in a while, sometimes its difficult to control," She said.

Severus shook his head, "Don't apologize. Today was intense. Have you tried those methods for calming an attack before?"

Hermione nodded, "Usually it's difficult to keep focused on it. I understand the theory behind the breathing exercises, though I can't say I've just tried relaxing my muscles before."

"That's supposed to help with the increase in stress hormones and signals being sent through your neurons; think about the fight or flight response; by actively trying to relax you are working to directly counteract that response. And… if it ever happens while you're alone, instead of counting in your head to control your breathing, trace the outline of your fingers." Severus took her hand in his, and, starting below her thumb, traced the perimeter of her hand slowly with his finger, "breathe in as you go up one finger, and exhale as you trace back down towards your palm." He paused, then shared, "Now that's a habit for me whenever I start to feel anxious, the rhythm of that exercise helps me ground myself."

Hermione was surprised at the vulnerability he showed. She looked down, his hand still resting on hers. She flipped her hand over and squeezed his tightly, before releasing. She found herself wanting to hold on, but didn't want to scare him away. She felt that any progress they made was still fragile.

"Thank you, Severus," She said. "So, I take it Edith knows who we are?"

"Yes," He said, trying to ignore the absence of her touch when it left his hand, "She's Katie Bell's grandmother. She recognized your parents from seeing them at Platform 9 3/4. When she met you on the flight, then again at the market, she figured it would be a good thing for you to see them again." He paused, "She didn't mean any harm by it."

"I know," Hermione said, "And I suppose it was good. I mean, it was hard to see them and meet them, as if they were strangers. But it was so good to see Crooks… but now it's also harder to let him go."

Severus didn't have an answer, so he just remained silent for a while. When he spoke, his voice was soft, "I was thinking… I still don't know how I feel about all of this. But I think you were right… that Serena needs her father… or at least someone who resembles him _very_ much," one corner of his mouth raised in a smile, "I would like to be involved in her life. I don't know how, I don't know if it would be wise for me to return to the wizarding world after so long. But, I'm willing to figure things out."

Hermione smiled widely at him, "That means a lot, Severus." After everything that happened that night, her emotions were still running high, and she found herself crying again. Only one tear escaped before she was able to calm down, "I was thinking, too," she said. He chuckled, _when wasn't she thinking_ , and she continued, "It's only a few weeks until Christmas. I don't believe there are any students who are planning to stay at Hogwarts over their break; perhaps you'd be willing to spend Christmas there with us?" Hermione's eyes widened as she said it and continued, "Maybe that's not a good idea, I mean I don't want you to have to go back there if you don't-"

"No," he reassured her, "It's a good idea. If I'm going to be involved in Serena's life I'll inevitably return at some point. I just want to figure out a way to… avoid my presence being noticed."

"You can floo to McGonagall's office. She does know that you are alive… I can't promise you'll be able to avoid her completely… but, she would most certainly keep things as quiet as possible. We can even stay in my quarters during your stay, and avoid the Great Hall. Poppy might come by though, I couldn't keep her away if I tried…" Hermione was hesitant. She knew it would be difficult for Severus.

But Severus was only thinking of the little girl in the crib, and the woman in front of him, "I think that could work."

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the hand thing is actually something I've used before to counteract anxiety. I just figured having something real could maybe be helpful._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: Alright, here's the last chapter for Australia! I plan to skip ahead a few weeks for the next chapter, so I can post their Christmas reunion on Christmas Eve! Please read and review!_

Hermione and Serena returned to Severus's flat bright and early the next morning, though they had only left less than 10 hours ago, when Hermione could no longer hide her yawns and Severus urged her to get some rest. Hermione would have thought he was tired of her by now, but he told her to come back over as soon as she was able to, so he could spend the day with Serena for the last time during their trip; they would be flying back to London early the next morning.

Once Serena was settled in the crib that had remained transfigured since the night before, and Severus and Hermione each had a warm cup of tea, Severus asked, "I was wondering if you could tell me about the modifications you made to your parents memories." He was hesitant, unsure if he should bring back up the distressing topic. But he wanted to know if there was any chance he could bring the Grangers back.

"Oh," Hermione said, "Well, it was right before Bill and Fleur's wedding. The middle of that summer, before I left for the Weasley's house." She paused. She hadn't talked about it for a long time, she hated explaining why she knew she would never get her parents back. Only Ron and Harry knew fully what happened. And now, so would Severus. "I didn't obliviate them; not only would it have been harder to return their memories, if they were found… and tortured… the charm could have been broken. I remember Harry told me about the memory charm on Bertha Jorkins that Pettigrew broke. It caused her so much damage…"

"I'd researched a number of different spells that summer, but nothing seemed safe enough to use, and the ones that were safe were permanent. I-" Hermione took a breath, "I'd started learning about legilimency. It seemed I had a knack for it," Hermione wasn't boastful, her tone was rather regretful, "I decided the simplest and best thing would be to use legilimency and draw the memories out of them, like a wizard would to view them in a pensieve. I know wizards don't necessarily always forget the memories they remove, but it works quite well with muggles."

Severus remained quiet, though he had to admit he was shocked. Legilimency, and actually removing a memory from someone's mind, was quite difficult.

Hermione continued, "Once I replaced their memories with the false ones, I kept theirs with me, in a small vial. I took it on the run with us, kept it in my bag. I kept it hidden, while we were at Malfoy Manor."

Severus heard about that. About the torture Bellatrix inflicted on Hermione.

"However," she said, "After that, I was very worried. I didn't know how to protect those memories. It's not like I could just store them in my own mind, I wish that's how it worked. So, I did the next best thing." Hermione pulled a thin silver chain from under her blouse. It was worn, Severus could tell, it was quite tarnished.

Hermione rolled the chain between her fingers as she continued, "I kept their memories in a vial around my neck when we got back to Hogwarts. Of course I placed as many protective charms as I could on it. But there was one thing I couldn't anticipate." Hermione grew increasingly flustered as she continued the story. "You see, we found the diadem horcrux in the Room of Requirement, and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle ambushed us there. Crabbe… he used Fiendfyre in there. In the end, it destroyed the horcrux. But we barely got out of there. While we were escaping, the necklace… I always kept it under my shirt… but it must've come out during the whole ordeal… anyways, it got caught on one of the towers of things when we rounded a corner. The vial snapped off of the chain. Before I could pick it up the fire got to it."

Hermione let out a half-hearted, unamused laugh, "I suppose if the fire could destroy a horcrux it was bound to destroy the memories as well."

"Hermione…" Severus didn't know what to say, "I'm so sorry."

Hermione wiped at her eyes, "Yes, well, there was nothing I could do after that, we had to get out of there, and after that it was about staying alive. After the war, I used my own pensieve and tried to recreate their memories from my own, but as I said earlier, you can't put another person's memories into someone else's head, it just doesn't work. I tried to find other solutions, kept checking in on them. But then I realized that they've lived nearly half as long as the Wilkins as they did the Grangers. As much as I want them back, I can't disregard that they've lived a good life as the Wilkins. But no matter, I haven't figured it out either way." Hermione shrugged sadly.

"I would offer to look into it myself, but I suspect at this point, your intelligence and research skills rival mine," Severus said, smirking slightly, "I doubt there's anything I could think of that you haven't tried. And with legilimency…" he thought it through, "if there were any traces of their life as the Grangers still in their minds, there's a chance that, with pulling them to the surface, the dichotomy between their two lives could drive them mad."

Hermione nodded, "I know." She brushed away a tear that had slipped out, "I just- after all this time, I wish I knew if it was the right thing to do. What if they were safe all along, and I lost them for nothing."

If he couldn't give her back her parents, at least he could give her the knowledge he had, "You did the right thing, Hermione." He explained, "I found out about it after the fact, though unfortunately given my position if I had known about it beforehand I can't say I would have been able to do anything anyway, but your parents were targeted. Death Eaters raided your house. It was actually the night of the Weasley wedding... They had a lot planned that night," Severus shuddered thinking of it, "You were right to give them new identities, lead them to Australia. If you had just wiped their memories, they would have been tortured or killed."

Hermione processed what Severus said. Eventually, she responded, "That's something. It's good to know it wasn't all for nothing. Thank you." They looked at each other for a long moment, interrupted only by Serena waking up.

Hermione moved but Severus patted her arm, "You sit, I'll get her. She'll keep you busy enough in the next few weeks." He returned a few minutes later with Serena in his arms, happily drinking from her bottle.

Severus sat quietly, content to just watch Serena. "Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked shakily.

While Severus was a private man, after all she shared about her parents, he felt she had the right to ask him questions, "I suppose," he answered, not about to show his willingness to share with her.

"Your mother… what was she like? I mean, given that Eileen is Serena's middle name.. I was just curious."

"My mother, as I know you know, was born Eileen Prince. She was a witch, went to Hogwarts, was a Slytherin. When I was in school I called myself the Half-Blood Prince," Severus cringed at the old title, "because I preferred to think of myself as a Prince than a Snape. My father, Tobias Snape, was a muggle. That was never the problem," Severus added hastily, "I actually quite liked the muggle world. But my father… he was cruel. He yelled constantly, he was physically…" Severus didn't want to say it, "He was everything I didn't want to be. And sometimes I fear he is who I became," Severus looked down.

Hermione placed a light hand on his arm. Severus shook his head, "Nevertheless, my mother… she always tried to protect me, keep me away from him. He nearly beat the magic out of her, but she always managed some magic for me; she showed me that it was special, something that should be celebrated, not hidden." Severus looked away, his eyes glittering, "she used to make flowers grow for me, right out of her hand. That's how Lily learned to do that, from my mother." That was the first time he had said her name in a long time. It was the first time he could remember that it wasn't accompanied by the ache in his chest.

"She sounds lovely." Hermione said.

Severus nodded, "She was. As I grew up, it was my turn to protect her from my father, instead of the other way around. And when I went to Hogwarts… I couldn't protect her anymore. She died during my third year."

Hermione cried for Severus. It was her turn to give him sympathy, "I'm so sorry, Severus."

"Thank you," he said quietly, choosing to look at Serena and hide his eyes from Hermione. Sometimes it was as if she could see into his soul when she looked at him.

"Your patronus," Hermione couldn't help herself; he had already brought up Lily, "It changed."

"Yes, it did," he didn't feel as comfortable expanding on this. It felt odd, knowing what Hermione knew about herself and him in that other reality, as well as Lily and him in the past. "I… moved on, I suppose. I had to let her go eventually. My patronus changed about five years ago. It might have been before that, I hadn't really cast a patronus since the war, but that's when I realized it."

Severus continued to surprise Hermione with his honesty. "I think the thestral suits you quite well," she noted, smiling at him.

"What's your patronus?" Severus figured he was allowed to ask that since she knew his.

Hermione wondered if hers had changed. She hadn't cast a patronus in years, either. " _Expecto patronum,"_ she said. She had been thinking of Serena when she cast it; despite all of the pain of seeing her parents again, the past week had been the happiest she'd been in a long time.

It wasn't a playful otter that formed. No, that was the symbol of her youth, the youth she lost in the war. Instead-

"It's a demiguise," Hermione said surprised. "I've never seen one in person, but I've read about them."

"Yes, they're quite extraordinary," Severus said, "They're very rare. Intelligent, quiet, kind. They protect the ones they love. They can become invisible when they feel it necessary."

"I suppose they're like thestrals in that way, with the invisibility," Hermione noted. "I've even read that thestrals and demiguises have known to befriend each other in the wild."

"Yes, I've also heard that," Severus agreed. He smiled lightly; as much as he appreciated his doe patronus, it was a constant reminder of Lily, that part of him _belonged_ to her. But now, the similarities between Hermione's and Severus's patronuses spoke for themselves.

Whatever was growing between them wasn't out of a debt, or out of an uncontrolled desire. Instead, it was a mutual bond, a relationship, a friendship that was in their control. And within reach.

…

Severus kept Serena in his arms the whole day, every chance he could. When it came time for Hermione to take Serena back to the hotel, Severus was surprised how hard it was to say goodbye. He handed Serena gently to Hermione as Serena babbled away, smiling at him.

"I'll send you an owl when we get back," Hermione promised him.

"Thank you. Let me know how she's doing. Also, I plan to floo to Hogwarts on Christmas Eve, if you can arrange that with Minerva." Severus mentioned.

"Of course," Hermione said, "I'll make sure she's made aware of your arrival and that there should be limited interaction during your visit."

Severus chucked, "Limited interaction with Minerva McGonagall? Good luck with that." He sighed, "I wouldn't tell her this, but I actually look forward to seeing her again. I just hope she doesn't try to finish the duel we started last time I had seen her," Severus joked, though there was worry in his last time he had seen Minerva he was a Death Eater who turned the school upside down.

"Hey," Hermione said, "They know who you really are. She'll just be glad to see you alive and well."

Serena's mouth formed a little O as she yawned. "We better be going," Hermione said regrettably. She placed Serena in her stroller and stood in front of Severus, "Until Christmas?" She outstretched her arms, unsure whether to hug him or not.

Severus pulled her to him in a light hug, feeling slightly awkward. He muttered into her hair, "Until Christmas."

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: This is just a little mini-chapter for Christmas Eve. I will be updating tomorrow with a longer chapter about their holiday celebration. I just wasn't able to write as much as I'd hoped to today and it seemed like this scene could do on its own. I hope your holiday is going well! Please read and review!_

In the weeks before Christmas Eve, Hermione sent numerous updates to Severus, including a moving picture of her and Serena waving at the camera. Hermione had meant to just send the photo of Serena, but Poppy insisted on taking the photo of the both of them.

They exchanged a few letters, discussing mostly Serena with some updates on Severus's research or an interesting article Hermione had read. Hermione couldn't help but look forward to seeing him again.

Severus was set to arrive 7 o'clock Christmas Eve, which was only a few minutes away. Minerva sat at her desk holding Serena, watching Hermione pace back and forth. Minerva gave her an encouraging smile, "It'll be ok, Hermione. No one knows he is here except myself and Poppy, and when you two make your way to your quarters, everyone will already be in the Great Hall for dinner."

Hermione nodded, but continued to pace.

Right as the clock chimed on the hour, the fire sparked with green flames, and Severus appeared, stepping out of the flames as gracefully as he could manage. He wore traveling robes over top of a white button-down shirt and black trousers. He had a small package in his hands and circling his feet was-

"CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione yelled as soon as she saw him. Crookshanks leaped into her arms. "What is he… how did you…" was all she could manage. When Hermione screamed, Minerva's eyes snapped over to the young woman and her cat. But she couldn't help but return her stare to the man by the fire. As much as she heard from Hermione, nothing could have prepared her to see him again.

"Hello, Minerva- Headmistress, I mean," Severus said formally. He smiled faintly at her then turned to Hermione, "I went to check in on your parents. They said _Puck_ had been rather sad since your visit, he hasn't been very active and hasn't eaten much. When I told them I would be coming to see you they asked if there was any way you would be able to look after him. With him getting so old and both of them having full time jobs, they figured they weren't as well equipped to take care of him anymore. So, I offered to bring him here."

"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling at him over Crooks' fur. "I can't believe you're here!" She exclaimed to the cat.

Minerva stood up and walked toward Severus. Serena looked over at Severus and stretched towards him in Minerva's arms.

"May I?" He asked Minerva.

Minerva nodded, "Of course," it seemed they were both nervous to see each other again. Minerva watched Severus gently pick up Serena and rock her in his arms. "It's good to see you, Severus. I'm glad you decided to visit here this Christmas."

"Thank you for having me, Minerva," Severus responded, "I... apologize for what transpired the last time we met." He looked down.

Minerva put a hand on his shoulder, "We can't change the role we had to play to win the war. I'm just glad you made it to the other side of it all." Then Minerva smiled at him and added, "Oh, but Severus? What _transpired_ between us was nothing compared to what you'll face if you drive away the best transfiguration professor, aside from myself, that this school has ever seen."

"Minerva!" Hermione called. It was still only a half-hearted scold, as most of her attention remained with Crookshanks.

"Oh, please, Hermione. Severus knows I'm joking. For the most part," She patted Severus's arm and placed a gentle hand on Serena's head, "I'll see you later, little one. I must go celebrate with the other professors, and make sure Hagrid doesn't have too much to drink. Enjoy your evening, you three."

"Happy Christmas, Minerva." Severus managed a smile. That went a lot better than what he expected.

Severus looked over at Hermione, who held Crookshanks similarly to how he held Serena. "Shall we?"

"I'll lead the way," Hermione smiled, setting Crookshanks down to walk beside her. Her dress brushed up against Crookshanks as she walked, so much so that Severus was concerned he might trip in the billows of the dress. It was quite a shock to see this new Hermione here at Hogwarts. Her deep purple robe-like dress starkly contrasted the Gryffindor uniform she used to wear. And even more so, her presence shifted so much since all those years ago. She wasn't an insufferable know-it-all anymore; now, she was a refined know-it-all. The way she held herself was different, too. No longer was she the young girl trying to prove herself, but she was a woman who knew who she was and wasn't afraid to show it. She was so different, yet still Hermione.

 _I hope you enjoyed this mini-chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note: I hope all who are celebrating are having a Merry Christmas. Please read and review._

Hermione's quarters were located in the dungeons, mere steps from his old quarters. Severus gave her a questioning look as she approached a door and dismantled the wards.

"When Serena started living with me I decided to find a space a bit more secluded and moved my belongings down here. It's actually quite nice," Hermione said, "No one really comes down this way, since the Slytherin common room is the only other used space on this floor and its at the opposite end of the castle."

Severus nodded, "Yes, this was also where my quarters were located. I enjoyed the quiet."

Severus followed Hermione into her quarters. Part of him expected to see Gryffindor colours surrounding him, though the other part of him expected to see floor to ceiling bookshelves. He was surprised to find a modest living room with a small sofa, a side table, and an arm chair facing a fireplace. There was, of course, a tall bookshelf taking up one wall, and on the rug at the center of the room was a brightly colored playmat for Serena with different objects and small stuffed animals attached to it.

"Would you like to sit down?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the sofa. She sat down at one end, and Severus sat down next to her. She was surprised he didn't stay farther away, but she supposed it was so they could both be close to Serena. Crookshanks leapt onto the couch next to Severus, nudging his arm playfully.

Hermione laughed, "Seems like you two have bonded."

Severus continued to rock Serena in his arms, moving her slightly away from the cat. "Yes, I suppose we did. He's the least obtrusive animal I've met."

Serena turned slightly in Severus's arms, looking curiously at Crookshanks. Severus still seemed worried, pulling her more into his chest.

Hermione reached across and picked up Crookshanks, "Here, I've got him. He won't hurt her, and if he tries to make any movements I can hold him still." Severus nodded slowly; from the time he spent with the cat, he had to admit it seemed intelligent enough to understand Serena is fragile.

Severus lowered Serena slightly in his arms, so she was able to look straight at Crookshanks. She made a noise and lifted a hand towards him. Hermione settled Crookshanks in her lap, with her hands hovering along side of him. She turned her body closer to Severus, so that their knees were touching, and Crookshanks leaned towards Serena, brushing her hand with his nose.

Serena smiled and started to babble at the cat. Crookshanks looked at Hermione then leaned forward slightly more, nudging Serena's cheek with his squashed face.

Severus seemed to have stopped breathing, watching the interaction nervously. Hermione laughed, "It's alright, Severus. He's just getting to know her." Crookshanks brushed up against Serena's hand again, then bounced off of Hermione's lap and onto the floor, only to climb back onto the couch next to Severus. He stretched his two front paws up onto Severus's sleeve and looked expectantly at him.

"See? He just wants to get to know you better, too. When did you pick him up from my parents?" Severus sighed then handed Serena to Hermione. Crookshanks immediately filled the vacated spot, resting in Severus's lap.

"Last night. They gave me enough food to keep him fed until I apparated here. I couldn't really explain to them how I would be able to travel to London with a large bag of cat food, so unfortunately I wasn't able to bring it back with me." Severus laid one hand on Crookshanks back, moving it softly around his fur, not exactly petting him, but Crooks didn't seem to mind.

"It's alright, I know they usually have some food for the pets down in the kitchen. When did you last feed him?" Hermione asked.

"Right before we left."

"Oh, good. I can make sure he has some for tomorrow morning then." Hermione made a note to stop by the kitchens before breakfast tomorrow.

Serena was starting to get a bit restless in Hermione's arms, so she laid her down on her playmat. Serena promptly began playing with a rattle that was attached to it.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked Severus. He mentioned that he would be eating before he left Australia.

"Yes, please," Severus said. Hermione returned with two steaming mugs, handing one to Severus. Crookshanks leaped off of his lap and laid down on the playmat, close to Serena.

"I'm really glad you're here," Hermione told Severus, "And not just because you brought me Crookshanks. Although, really that was quite a wonderful surprise." She smiled warmly.

"I'm glad to be here as well," Severus answered. "As I mentioned in my letters, I was thinking of staying until tomorrow evening if that's alright. Then, I suppose I'll be returning to Australia."

"Have you given much thought to what you'll be doing after that? You're planning to stay in Australia, right?" Hermione didn't want to presume he would be willing to come back. This visit was just that; a visit.

"I don't see how I can come back now," Severus said honestly, "I'm sure it would not be a well-received return, no matter how I was painted after the war. I was still a Death Eater. And not only that, but those Death Eaters that are imprisoned now and have connections on the outside, they'll want revenge."

Hermione couldn't deny that was a possibility, her mail as well as Harry and Ron's still had to be monitored for exploding packages. Most of the Death Eaters had remained quiet after the war, but some were still upset. "I understand that," Hermione said, "I just- I can't leave Hogwarts, leave my job here and move to Australia, but I want us to be closer, so that Serena could see both of us without having to travel to a different continent."

"I know," Severus nodded. "And logistically, it would make more sense for me to move; I could do my research anywhere, and being closer to St. Mungo's would be helpful in the long run. But…"

Hermione wished she could tell him outright that things would work out if he came back. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but perhaps we could talk to Harry about this. He has a lot of pull at the Ministry, and he could at least tell us if its at all possible for you to return."

"And once again, my fate lies with Harry Potter." Severus groaned, though there was no malice in his voice. Even though he didn't necessarily want to return to a place where everyone knew him and knew his past, he didn't want to stay away from Serena. Just in the past few weeks he was surprised how much he missed her even though he knew he would be seeing her again for Christmas.

"No matter," Hermione said, "We can talk about that more later." She smiled at him, then suddenly got up and left the room. When she returned, she two small packages in her arms. "Here, something for you, for Christmas." She felt awkward giving Severus the present, "There's also one for Serena here, too. I used to celebrate on Christmas Eve with my parents, so I just figured now would be a good time to…."

Severus smiled, accepting the present she handed him. Hermione sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa, and placed Serena's present on the floor next to her. Severus stood up and sat back down next to Hermione on the floor. He pulled two small packages out of his pocket, small enough to both fit in his palm. He enlarged them so that they now were slightly larger. "I also have presents for the both of you."

"Oh," Hermione said, surprised, "Thank you. Um, shall we let Serena open hers first?"

Severus nodded and Hermione propped Serena up in her lap. "Do you want to open some presents, Serena?"

Hermione picked up the gift she wrapped and opened it for Serena. She held up a small, purple robe for Serena to see. Hermione figured it would be best for Serena to have a robe or coat for winter, and since the closest village was Hogsmeade, she figured the wizarding choice would be best. Then, she pulled out a knitted lavender hat.

"Did you knit that yourself?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered, putting on Serena's head to make sure it fit, "I've hopefully gotten better since I knit all those hats socks for the house elf during my fourth year."

"Oh right," Severus said, "SPEW, was it?"

"It's S-P-E-W; the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare," Hermione corrected.

Severus jokingly rolled his eyes, "Regardless, it's quite nice."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, blushing lightly. "Do you want to open your gift to her?"

"Oh, sure," Severus said. He seemed a bit embarrassed, worrying about his gift. He opened it up towards Serena so she can see it.

"Oh, Severus…" Hermione said. Inside the box was a small bracelet consisting of a string of opals.

"I remember in the memory the other me said her birthday is October 1st, so I wanted to get her something with her birthstone; opal. It will expand as she grows so she can wear it as long as she'd like to."

"That's really beautiful." Hermione said. "May I?" She gestured to the bracelet. Severus nodded and she fastened it around Serena's tiny wrist. Serena clapped, smiling as the opals sparkled in the light as she moved her hand.

"Here," Severus said, "I'll take her now, and you can open your gift." He placed Hermione's present on the floor between them as Hermione moved Serena to his arms.

Hermione could feel Severus's eyes on her as she opened the box. It was a jewelry box, which surprised Hermione. She wouldn't have expected that from him. She opened the box to find a silver necklace with a small, round gemstone attached. "Oh…" she started.

"It's rose quartz," Severus said. He felt the need to explain himself, "You see, it was my mother's. It's been in my family for generations, and I just figured it should eventually go to Serena and, well, I didn't want it to have to skip a generation."

Hermione laughed internally at the way he tried to write it off as merely an eventual gift to Serena, but she was so touched that he would give her something that had belonged to his mother. "It's so wonderful. Thank you, Severus." She reached for Serena and then placed her back on her playmat. She unfastened the necklace and held it to Severus. "Would you mind helping me with it?" She had an instant of panic that maybe he just wanted her to hold on to it for Serena, not actually wear it, but then he smiled and nodded, taking the necklace from her hands.

She twisted her torso so that her back was to him. Hermione's hair was already in a bun, so she didn't have to move her hair, though a few curls had escaped throughout the night. Severus gently brushed those curls out of the way, and fastened the necklace around her neck. His touch was feather-light against her skin, though he could see the goosebumps that formed on her neck at his touch. He cleared his throat, "There."

Hermione turned back to face him and smiled again. She handed him his present and said, "Yours doesn't have quite as much significance, I'm afraid, but I hope you'll like it."

Severus took the present and opened it. She got him two books; the first was on muggle psychology and the second was a hardback journal with metal bar running across the cover with "SS" engraved on it.

Hermione explained, "I figured it might be nice to have a place to write down your research. I suppose you already have a place, but this journal can be warded so that only you can read what's inside. And, well, I have to admit that the psychology book is second hand; it was my father's. It was one of the few books of his I took with me when we went on the run. It's a bit outdated, but it's quite in depth. Though he's a dentist, he liked to keep up with all aspects of medicine and health."

"Thank you, Hermione." He didn't know what else to say. He was stunned she got him anything at all. But he was even more amazed that she had put thought into her gifts to him.

They didn't talk much more after that. Eventually, Hermione took Serena back, presumably to her nursery, and returned to sit down right next to Severus on the floor. She lit the fireplace across from them with her wand. Then, she looped an arm under his spontaneously and pressed into his side in a sort of hug. "Merry Christmas, Severus."

Severus looked down at Hermione, her face glowing in the firelight. She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He stiffened for a moment, unsure how he felt about the contact. But, as he looked at her, and saw his mother's gemstone around her neck, he relaxed, leaning into her slightly. She closed her eyes, sighing contently, and he lightly brushed his lips to her forehead. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

 _I hope you enjoyed!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. Mental health stuff has been hard to deal with recently. I'll try to update again tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I will be able to write the next chapter by then. Thank you to everyone who is enjoying the story. Please read and review!_

"G'morning," Hermione said, yawning sleepily. She walked into her living room, surprised to see Severus already up.

"Morning," Severus nodded to her. He had already transfigured the sofa back from a bed and he had Serena in his arms, feeding her from her bottle. "I could hear Serena fussing earlier, so I figured I'd get her breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

"No," Hermione shook her head, "Sorry if she woke you." She had to admit though, walking into that scene took her by surprise; Severus, in her living room, feeding their daughter, on Christmas morning. She shivered. "Would you like some breakfast? I was planning to stop by the kitchen to get Crooks some food and I could get us some breakfast while I'm there."

"Sure," Severus answered, "Thank you."

Hermione nodded, "I'll get us breakfast and be back in a bit then."

On her way back to her quarters, balancing the various foods on the tray she took, Hermione ran into Poppy.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione!" The mediwitch smiled at her.

"Oh, merry Christmas, Poppy!"

"How's everything going? How's Severus?" Poppy asked.

"Very well, actually. He's back with Serena right now, I'm just getting us some breakfast."

"Oh," Poppy responded, "Do you think I can pop in for a moment? I bought Serena a Christmas present and I'd very much like to say hello to Severus." She added hastily, "If, of course, you think that'd be a good idea."

"He seemed pretty happy this morning, by Severus standards, at least. He was already up feeding Serena when I got up." Hermione figured now was as good a time as any.

Poppy smiled knowingly, "Seems like he's adjusting quite well then." Hermione didn't know how to respond, so they walked in silence back to Hermione's quarters. Though Poppy kept that smile the whole way back.

As Hermione walked in she called to Severus, "Poppy decided to tag along, wanted to give Serena her Christmas present. I hope that's alright." She paused in the door for a moment, hoping to get a response before entering with the mediwitch.

"I suppose so," was the response she got. Poppy's heart skipped a beat when she heard the voice. She nearly knocked Hermione over on her way in. She spotted Severus standing by the fireplace, bouncing Serena in his arms.

"Oh, Severus," Poppy nearly cried. She carefully wrapped her arms around him, tears uncontrollably spilling from her eyes. "It's so good to see you, dear. Since I've known you've been alive, well, I've been worried about you. Though it seems like you're doing well," She placed a hand lovingly on his cheek, then one in the same way on Serena's. She almost felt that parental care for Severus in the same way she cared for Serena.

"Hello, Poppy," Looking at her, Severus felt like a young boy at Hogwarts again. "I've been well, much better as of recently."

Poppy beamed, "Good, good," was all she could get out before crying again. As she calmed down she held up her small gift for Serena. It was a plush blanket, embroidered with flowers and Serena's initials "SEG"

"Poppy, it's lovely," Hermione said.

"Yes," Severus agreed, "Thank you, Poppy." Poppy could tell he wasn't only talking about the blanket.

Poppy felt her eyes watering again, and cleared her throat, "Yes, well I best be off. They're having breakfast in the Great Hall shortly. Merry Christmas you three!" She waved at Serena and kissed her head before leaving.

…

After breakfast Hermione sat down next to Severus on the sofa. Serena was asleep in her nursery.

"Severus," Hermione started, "Would you mind terribly if I ran out for a bit? I promised Molly I'd stop by at some point today. I was thinking maybe you could stay here alone with Serena? I haven't told anyone about her yet."

"I'd be alone with her? How long?" Hermione going to get breakfast in another part of the castle was one thing, but for her to leave Severus with Serena to go to the Burrow? Severus wasn't sure that was a good idea.

"I'll only be gone about an hour or so. And Poppy would be more than willing to stop by if you really needed something. But I know you can handle it." Hermione felt odd, like she was giving Severus a pep talk.

He simply nodded and said, "Alright then."

…

Hermione arrived at the Burrow around lunch time. Luckily she had already exchanged presents with Ron and Harry the day before. While she loved everyone at the Burrow, she really just wanted to go back and be with Serena.

"Hermione, dear! How are you?" Mrs. Weasley immediately pulled Hermione into a warm hug. She worried a lot about Hermione; she never seemed to spend much time with anyone anymore.

Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a light squeeze and then stepped back, "I'm doing well. How are all of you?"

"Oh, you know," Mrs. Weasley sighed, "It's a bit of a madhouse in here today, with all of the kids running around. But they'll sure be glad to see you."

They stepped into the kitchen, immediately met by Ron and Luna's little girl, Coral.

"Hi Auntie Mione!" She hugged Hermione's leg, and Hermione put a hand on her long blonde hair.

"Hi, darling. How are you?"

Before Coral could respond, Ron did, "She's a handful right now." He leaned over and gave Hermione a friendly kiss on the cheek. "She's started showing signs of magic already. Luna and I were having our anniversary dinner and we thought Coral was asleep. Until, that is, the table started hovering and moved towards the staircase. Turns out she was sitting at the top of the stairs, wanting a late night snack." Hermione had to admit, fatherhood suited Ron well, and he and Luna complimented each other well as parents.

"Good to see you, Hermione!" Ginny called as she chased after Lily, who was zooming around on a toy broom. "Oh, Lily, we told you; not in the house!"

Harry laughed, entering the room at Hermione's name, "Hi 'Mione, sorry its a bit crazy here right now. How's your Christmas going?" He gave her a light hug and took a moment to look at her. Hermione looked tired, but there was a light in her eyes that he hadn't seen for a while.

"It's actually been very nice." She looked around and added in a softer voice, "I do have some things I'll need to talk to you about at some point today."

Harry could sense the nervousness in her voice, so he simply nodded. "Ok, after lunch?" Hermione nodded, and he added, "Great. Oh, and Scorpius and Draco are here, in the kitchen talking to George. After everything that happened, we figured it would be good to invite them over, so Al could see his friend and Scorpius and Draco didn't have to spend the holiday alone."

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "You've grown so much, Harry Potter." Then, she went towards the kitchen, hoping to have a word with Scorpius.

"Hermione! Happy Christmas!" George yelled as she entered. Draco and Scorpius looked over their shoulders to see her enter.

"Hi, George. Happy Christmas to you as well." Hermione responded. She looked over at Scorpius and said, "Scorpius can I talk to you for a moment? It's about your transfiguration exam. I'm sure you're dying to know your score."

Draco shook his head, "Leave it to Granger to bring up schoolwork on Christmas." He wasn't upset, though. He knew Scorpius enjoyed school nearly as much as she did.

Scorpius followed her out of the room, and she led them outside to a bench. "I've been meaning to thank you, Scorpius" she said, "I know you haven't heard much since I got back from Australia, but things are going really well with Serena. Severus is actually at Hogwarts right now watching her for a bit."

"He's back!" Scorpius exclaimed, "For good?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. I just asked him to come for Christmas." She paused then took a small package out of her pocket, enlarging it before handing it to Scorpius. "Here, this is just something to tell you thank you. You gave me a family, Scorpius, and I'm very appreciative."

Scorpius smiled awkwardly, mumbling a "you're welcome" before opening the gift. It was a first edition copy of "Omens, Oracles, and the Goat" by Bathilda Baghot. "Oh my…. oh my…. Thank you so much!"

Hermione laughed. His response was quite similar to hers any time she received a book, "I found it while I was in Australia, and figured you were the only other person I know who would appreciate it as much as I do."

Scorpius held the book close to him, itching to start reading it. He tried to think of an explanation for how he got the book. "Does anyone else know about Serena yet? Or Professor Snape for that matter?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not just yet. Though, I'm planning to talk to Harry today. Hopefully it goes well. I just… I need someone who can judge whether or not Severus's reappearance would be well-received."

"You should also talk to my dad," Scorpius said. "He knows what it's like, at least somewhat, having those ties to the wrong side of the war… Maybe he could offer some help."

Hermione nodded, thinking it through, "That might not be a bad idea. I'll think about it."

Scorpius smiled, getting up to go back inside, "Happy Christmas, Professor Granger."

…

Severus had just fed Serena again when a patronus swooped in. It was Hermione's demiguise. It said, "What's your opinion on me notifying Draco of our situation? I still plan to talk to Harry but Scorpius mentioned Draco might be able to help as well." The patronus looked up at him, circling him once before disappearing. Severus heard the echo "our situation" in his mind.

Severus contemplated sending a patronus back. What if she was around others? Well, he supposed she cast it while alone assuming he would respond quickly. He cast his patronus and sent a message back.

…

The thestral appeared before Hermione much quicker than she had anticipated. She barely paced two steps into the garden when it trotted towards her, "I suppose it would be good for Draco to know, since his son already knows, though you probably know him better than I do at this point. Both him and Potter will probably not believe you at first. If you bring them back here, just give me a warning, please." Before Hermione could even think about what the message said, Harry stepped outside.

"Who's sending you a patronus on Christmas? I didn't even know a thestral could be a patronus."

 _That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be Hermione talking to Harry and Draco, and perhaps them going back to Hogwarts with her. After that, hopefully things will start to pick up, I know it's been a bit slow recently._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please read and review. I'm so grateful for all of your kind words and encouragement with this story._

"Harry…" Hermione turned around, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Not much, I just walked out," Harry walked towards her. He ruffled his hair with his hand, "Funny, though, I could have sworn it was… but that's impossible…"

"Who did you think it was?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. Maybe it would be easier to believe if he reached the conclusion himself.

"I could have sworn it was Snape's voice," Harry shook his head, "But that's impossible, right?" When Hermione didn't answer, Harry looked at her, "It's not possible it was him, right, Hermione?"

"It was him," Hermione said plainly.

Harry staggered backwards onto the bench, and Hermione joined him. He kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the right words to say.

Hermione placed a hand on his arm, "I know. It's a lot to take in. But Severus is alive."

" _Severus?_ " Harry was shocked, "How long have you known? Have you known this whole time?" He was starting to get upset.

"No, no." Hermione reassured him, "I found out about a month ago."

"Is he here?" Harry was still trying to process it all. "Who all knows?"

"He's at Hogwarts, he got in last night and he's leaving later tonight, probably." She paused, "Naturally, then, Minerva knows. So does Poppy… and Scorpius."

"Scorpius?" Harry asked.

"Scorpius?" Draco repeated, stepping outside. "Molly asked me to come and find you two for lunch… what's this about Scorpius?"

"Draco," Hermione acknowledged him, "I need to talk to you, too. It's about Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape?" Draco repeated once again.

Harry rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses, "Yes, apparently he's alive and currently in Hogwarts."

" _What?_ " Draco looked to Hermione, "Is this true?"

"Yes. And we- _he_ \- needs your help." Hermione knew they had to see him for themselves, "Would you two be willing to stop by Hogwarts for a few moments?"

…

When Severus received Hermione's message that she would be returning shortly with Harry, Draco, and Scorpius, his heart started to race and he started to pace back and forth. He would have been much more nervous if it weren't for the little girl in his arms. He had to keep calm, to keep Serena calm.

He only had a few more moments of peace with Serena before he heard the door open. Hermione peeked her head in first and gave him a meaningful look. She opened the door fully and in came Draco and Harry, followed by Scorpius. While Harry and Draco were gobsmacked, Scorpius was calm and waved politely at Severus.

"Hello, Scorpius," Severus said, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"How do you know who Scorpius is?" Draco asked Severus.

"We'll get there," Hermione said. She looked over at Harry, still frozen in place. She had to admit, she was worried about both of their reactions. "Scorpius," she didn't take her eyes off of Harry, who's eyes were growing wider with each passing second, "Will you please take Serena back to the nursery, it's that door there," she gestured with her head.

Scorpius seemed to understand, he nodded to Hermione and walked over to Severus, unsure how to approach him. Severus looked at Hermione, who mouthed, "It's ok," and he trusted her. He carefully lowered Serena into Scorpius's arms.

"Support her head," Severus muttered to the boy. Hermione couldn't help but smile, thinking of when she told him how to hold Serena. He'd grown so much since then. Severus caught her eye again and offered a twitch of a smile, still aware of the others in the room. As Scorpius carefully made his way to the nursery, Draco stepped forward.

"Ok, who was that? And I still don't understand how Scorpius is involved in all of those." Draco was frustrated that something his son knew about was being kept from him.

Hermione answered, "Scorpius is actually the one who started this whole thing… Maybe the two of you should sit down."

Harry and Draco sat down at opposite ends of the couch. Hermione sat down in the arm chair, and Severus remained standing, leaning against the arm of Hermione's chair.

Hermione took a deep breath, tracing her hand in her lap, and then began.

…

An hour and a half, and many recountings of the past three months found Harry leaning back into the sofa, resigned. He was finally starting to believe what had happened. And he had a headache that had nothing to do with the scar on his forehead.

Draco, on the other hand, had been easier to convince; as soon as Scorpius returned, once Hermione was neither man would blow up, and affirmed what Hermione said, Draco believed him. Though he wasn't happy. He was quite angry with Scorpius at first, said that Scorpius had no right to bring a child from another reality to stay in this world. Scorpius said he knew it was the right thing to do, that his mum would have done the same thing, to save a baby. After that, Draco was quiet.

"So… we wanted to discuss this with you two, because I want to be more involved in Serena's life," Severus said, "Which means that I'd be back here. And I can't remain out of sight forever."

Hermione added, "Do you think it would be safe for Severus to return?"

Harry looked between Hermione and Severus. The desperate look on Hermione's face reached something deep in him. "I don't know," he said honestly, "I mean, the number of Death Eater incidents have decreased substantially in the last few years. I'd be concerned nevertheless. And also with your time as Headmaster… though your name was cleared and you've received an Order of Merlin, First Class… I'm sure some people would still be weary…"

"Do you think it's possible?" Hermione asked.

Draco answered this time, "I think so. I wasn't a major player in the war, but I still had to go through a trial. People saw my dark mark. I won't say it's not hard, or that people don't treat me differently. But, if you think it's worth it, others shouldn't stop you."

Severus nodded, "Thank you, Draco."

Draco looked at his godfather, still marveling that he was standing in front of him, very much alive.

"There is one thing," Harry said, "What about Serena? People will already be skeptical as is… How will you explain her?"

"Right now, I'm her legal guardian. The records are sealed, we can change it if Severus wants to, and it will remain private." Hermione looked at Severus, "I was thinking we'd take it one day at a time, obviously you'd be spending a lot of time with us, and if people begin to speculate… we can respond when we think it's right. What do you think?"

Severus agreed, "That would be best, though let's hope that wouldn't be for a while. There is one thing, though?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think it would be wise to say Serena is from the other reality. Many people would react the same way Draco did. For her protection, we should say that she's _ours._ " Severus said. Hermione knew what he meant. She knew what that would mean for them, and what people would speculate about their relationship. What _was_ their relationship?

Harry could see Hermione's thoughts spiraling, "Draco, Scorpius, perhaps we should go…. we don't want the Weasley's worrying." Draco nodded and stood up. Scorpius smiled at Serena and waved at his professor as he left. Before Harry followed them out the door, he looked at Severus, "I never did thank you, sir, for everything you did."

"No need to, Potter," Severus muttered, uncomfortable.

"Thank you," Harry said anyways, "While this all is… very strange and I don't understand it… know that I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Thank you," Severus added, "Harry."

Harry smiled and wished them both a happy Christmas before leaving. Hermione stood up, turning to look fully at Severus.

"I think that went as well as could be expected," Hermione said, "What do you think?" She couldn't read the look in Severus's eyes.

"It… gave me hope. I really didn't believe they'd take it so well." Severus paused, chuckling lightly, "I'll have to thank Scorpius one day,I don't think Serena has ever fallen asleep faster." He looked at the little girl snoozing happily on her playmat, her hand in the tufts of Crookshanks' hair. "He was surprisingly good with her," he said.

"I think you're pretty good with her, as well." Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Severus said simply. Hermione could feel the weight of his words. She knew he wasn't only there for Serena. Overwhelmed, Hermione stepped towards him and pressed her lips to his.

 _I hope you enjoyed!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! Thank you so much for over 100 reviews! You all are so great!_

Hermione stepped back. Its was a light kiss, barely more than a brush, but she could tell by the expression, or lack-thereof, in Severus's eyes, that it was significant, life-alteriing even, but not in a good way.

Hermione couldn't read Severus's expression. She opened her mouth, about to ask him what he was thinking, when he swept towards the door.

"Severus," she exclaimed, "Where are you going?"

He looked back towards her, his gaze landing on Serena. His eyes were now full of emotion, but his voice was indifferent, "Australia." The room melted around Hermione as she heard the door close.

Severus hastily made his way to Minerva's office, ready to floo back home- well, not home, but his flat- when he realized that he didn't know her password. He made a few half-hearted attempts to guess it before he gave up. He turned and headed for the grounds. At least once he left Hogwarts' gates he would be able to apparate somewhere else… anywhere but here.

He tried not to think of Hermione as he fled. While he had been growing closer to the witch, that shadow of what _could_ be, what _was_ in that other reality, loomed over them. He tried to ignore it, and his own growing feelings. He chastised himself for growing careless with her; he shouldn't have gotten so close. As Hermione kissed him, all he could imagine was their inevitable parting. Because it was inevitable; they had only gotten reacquainted a few weeks ago. That didn't make up for all the years previous. And, looking at Serena, he knew he couldn't stay and let things progress further. Things would turn sour, and he knew an unhappy home and he also knew that no child should grow up with that.

Serena would be better off, with just Hermione. And he…. well, he would learn to live without her… without Hermione… just as he learned to live with himself after the war.

Part of him was saying that he should turn back around, go, seek that chance at happiness. But the other part of him told him that he didn't deserve that second chance, that he wasn't capable of that happiness. Out of instinct, he listened to that second part.

Three quarters of the way down to the gate, Severus noticed a figure approaching the castle from the opposite direction. He did not want to be noticed, especially now, and so he hastily transfigured his appearance, turning his hair a mousy brown and changing the shape of his nose.

As the figure drew closer, Severus realized it was not one person but two; the flowing blond hair was unmistakable regardless of the many years since he had seen the witch; Luna Lovegood was smiling at him, holding the hand of a small child who also smiled curiously at him.

He tried to walk past them, with a small nod of acknowledgment. But Severus was not so lucky as to escape notice.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Snape." Luna said brightly.

Severus did not expect her to recognize him. Then again, Severus never could anticipate what would come out of Lovegood's mouth. He sighed in frustration and returned his appearance to normal.

Luna added, "Are you returning to teach at Hogwarts?"

"No, Miss Lovegood, that would not be a wise decision considering I'm presumed to be dead." Severus hoped this would draw an explanation out of her. He really didn't care that much, but he didn't want to leave a trail.

"Oh, I suppose that could get in the way." She shrugged, "Oh, and it's Mrs. Weasley now!" Luna grinned at her daughter, then looked back at Snape, "This is Coral."

Severus remembered viewing Scorpius's memory; Ron and Luna had married. Though it was odd, he could have sworn Scorpius said they didn't have children. Of course, Scorpius was not very close to the Weasleys, so maybe he was mistaken.

"Congratulations," Severus said, uninterested. "I hope I can count on your discretion regarding my appearance…."

"Oh, of course," Luna said, "It's not my place to say anything. I'm just here to say hello to Neville. He's Coral's godfather. Will you be visiting again soon? I'm sure Hermione would appreciate that."

Severus felt a twinge of fear, "And why do you presume Miss Granger is aware of my visit?" He doubted Hermione would have spread news of him visiting so carelessly, and he knew that Luna had a knack for knowing the seemingly unknowable.

"Well she seemed to enjoy seeing your patronus at the Burrow," Luna said, "I didn't hear the message, but I must say it looks quite like you, sir." Luna didn't say it, but she had to admit she thought the thestral fit him much better than the doe. "I hope Draco and Harry didn't scare you away… Hermione looked nervous when she left with them earlier."

Luna's frankness was… refreshing. Severus found his earlier haste to leave dissipating. "No, it was neither Potter nor Malfoy. Something came up and I simply have to return home."

"Well, I don't want to keep you," Luna said, "It was nice to see you again, though." She picked Coral up and, before continuing on her way, added, "I must say though, I'm glad you and Hermione are spending time together. I haven't seen her this happy in years… though that could also be the Nargles… they're quite populous this time of year, with the mistletoe and what not." She sighed dreamily, "Happy Christmas."

Severus stared curiously as Luna continued towards the castle. Coral peered back at him, from her perch in her mother's arms. She unmistakably had a Lovegood airiness to her. Severus had a small debate in his head, on whether the world needed more Weasleys or Lovegoods. He supposed another Lovegood wasn't all bad.

A few minutes had gone by, and Severus was still standing in the same spot, staring back at the castle. Should he leave? Was Hermione really better off without him? Should he allow the likes of a Lovegood to change his mind?

…

Hermione couldn't bring herself to regret kissing Severus. Sure, she wished he hadn't reacted that way, but she needed to know if there was anything there. But it seemed it was all in her head, that he really was only there for Serena. And with her kiss, she sent Severus running and left Serena without her father.

As if on cue, Serena began to cry. Hermione changed her, then decided to seek out Minerva. She took Serena in her arms and headed for the Headmistress's office.

When she arrived she muttered "Wulfric" and hoped Minerva was in.

"Hello?" She called, knocking on the door.

The door opened, and Minerva looked up from her book, surprised to see Hermione, "Hermione! And Serena, what brings you by? Where's Severus?"

Minerva's concerned look mirrored the look Hermione's mother used to give her when she sensed something was wrong. Hermione began to unravel.

"He's gone," She said, trying to calm her breathing, "I think I made a mistake and scared him away."

Minerva ushered Hermione into a chair, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What happened, dear?"

"I-" Hermione took a breath, "I kissed him." She waited for Minerva to react, shocked or angry, but it never came.

"And?" Minerva asked.

"And he left." Hermione answered.

Minerva stood up, an angry look in her eyes, "And he left? Why on Earth… even I could have expected that... Poppy and I had a bet for goodness sake… I mean, Serena is evidence enough that there is something there! That man, always in his own way." She looked down at Hermione, noticing the pained look in her eyes, "He'll come around," Minerva wasn't completely convinced, herself, but she also knew Severus had a heart. And, from what she saw of him earlier, a large part of his heart belonged to both Serena and Hermione.

…

After a soothing cup of tea, Hermione felt better, and decided to return to her quarters. "Sorry for the interruption, Minerva. I hope I didn't spoil your Christmas."

"Nonsense," Minerva answered, "I'm always happy to see you, Hermione. Though, I do hope things turn out better for you. Please join us for dinner in the Great Hall if you don't want to be alone."

Hermione nodded, giving Minerva a small smile before leaving. She turned Serena in her arms so her head was resting on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione patted her back lightly as she made her way back to her quarters. As she walked past the main entrance of the castle, Serena made a small noise, and she began to squirm in Hermione's arms. Hermione looked at Serena and noticed her eyes fixed on something. Hermione turned to see what it was.

"Severus." Hermione said breathlessly, "You're back."

Severus stood at the door, gazing at Hermione, noting her puffy eyes. "I shouldn't have left," He whispered, moving towards her. He hesitated, worrying that maybe this was her last straw, that she wouldn't have him back.

Those thoughts subsided, however, as Hermione closed the distance between them. She looked into his eyes, "Hi," she said simply. Severus looked up, and Hermione followed his eyes. "Mistletoe…"

"And nargles," he muttered, though Hermione barely heard.

"We don't have to… I mean…" Hermione began to say, but Severus silenced her with a kiss. It was quick, gentle, but it spoke volumes to Hermione. She smiled widely at him as they parted, her eyes still closed.

He smiled lightly back at her then looked at Serena, kissing her on the forehead. While all the doubts still circulated in his head, he tried to keep them at the back of his mind, deciding instead to listen to the part of himself that wanted to stay.

Their moment was quickly interrupted.

"Um…." a voice said. Hermione and Severus turned simultaneously to see Neville Longbottom gaping at them. Next to him was Luna, still holding Coral, both with identical, knowing smiles.

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note: Just a small chapter, but I wanted to post something on New Year's Eve. Please read and review!_

Hermione turned back to look at Severus. With her free hand, she took one of his. "I'm going to go talk to him. Please promise me you'll stay."

Hermione studied Severus's face, trying to figure out where his head was. He squeezed her hand. "I'll stay, I promise. I'll meet you back at your quarters." Hermione could see the promise in his eyes. She gave a small smile then turned and walked to Neville, who was still gawking at them.

Luna patted Serena's head as Hermione passed by and said, "Don't worry. It'll work out." Hermione gave her a confused look and turned to Neville.

"Let's take a walk, Neville." Hermione led him away by the elbow as he looked between Hermione, Severus, and Serena.

…

Neville had grown a lot since his time as a student. However, he did not ever fully outgrow his fear of Professor Snape. And that's always the way he would see him- Professor Snape. Not Mr. Snape, not Snape, and certainly not _Severus_. But he was willing (reluctantly so) to accept that Hermione saw him as Severus.

By the time she finished explaining things to him, Neville was able to say more than two words to her, and even asked a few polite questions about Serena. But when Hermione broached the topic of introducing him to Severus as two grown adults, as equals, he flat out refused.

"I'm your friend, Hermione. And I can acknowledge that Professor Snape did a lot for us in the war. But seeing him again… I can't just instantly change how I feel or…"

"It's ok, Neville. I understand. Believe me, it's been an adjustment for me as well." Hermione admitted.

Neville shook his head, "I can't believe you kept it a secret for so long… I mean, you have a child! With Professor Snape!"

"Maybe keep your voice down," Hermione said. They were in the Greenhouse (Hermione presumed it would be Neville's happy place) and while there would likely be no one around to overhear, Hermione didn't want to chance it. "And, I know… I discovered he was still alive and as I got to know him things just happened…" While Hermione trusted Neville like family, she knew there would have to be a line at some point at which she'd have to lie to a friend about Serena's past.

Neville squeezed his eyes shut, "I don't want to know. Look, I'll keep your secret, just please don't ever tell me about what happened between the two of you."

Hermione smiled, "I promise Neville." She sighed, "I should probably get back. I hope I didn't spoil your Christmas."

Neville gave a forced smile, "You didn't spoil Christmas. You simply scarred me for life." He laughed for real. "I'll see you around, Hermione."

…

Hermione returned to her quarters with Serena burrowing her head into Hermione's sweater dress sleepily. When she opened to door and saw Severus sitting on the arm chair, she could barely contain her delight that he was still there. She placed Serena in her crib in the nursery and went back to the living room to see Severus.

"Hi," she breathed.

Severus stood up, and gestured for them both to sit on the sofa. He sat down close to her, but they weren't touching. "How's Neville?" He asked.

"As well as could be expected. How are you?"

Severus responded, "I'm well. I had yet another interesting, confusing conversation with Lovegood. Or rather Mrs. Weasley," He shook his head, "Well, let's face it, she'll always be a Lovegood."

"She has spot-on insight sometimes. I've tried, but I still can't understand her way of thinking any better after all these years," Hermione admitted.

"She wasn't surprised to see me," Severus recalled, "She deducted that I was here to see you; that's what brought me back to the castle in the first place, I ran into her outside."

"I see," Hermione said.

Severus looked at her apologetically, "I really am sorry about that, leaving that way."

Hermione leaned towards him, so that their legs were touching. She reached for his clasped hands and intertwined her fingers with his. "Water under the bridge."

"Why are you giving me so many chances, Hermione?" Severus asked, focusing on the feeling of her hand in his. "Every time something big happens, I run. And I don't want to keep running, but what if I do again? I don't want to screw this up. I'm sorry… for what I am."

Hermione placed her other hand on his cheek and rested her forehead against his. "Severus…" she whispered. He closed his eyes. Hermione said, "It's like the fight or flight response," she remembered him talking to her about it when she had her panic attack in Australia, "I know that your flight is just the initial response. But you coming back… that's you fighting for this… for us. I don't know everything about your past, but I know enough. And I know that I want you for who you are. Because I know that this is worth it."

Severus didn't know how to respond. He hadn't ever allowed himself to get close to anyone, and now here Hermione was, not tearing down his walls, but simply asking to be let in.

He didn't have to say anything for Hermione to understand what he was thinking. She decided to change the subject, "What time were you thinking of leaving?"

"I was thinking of staying a bit longer." He then added, "I don't want to impose. I can talk to Minerva about whether or not my old quarters would be available for a while. I was just going to pop back to my flat and pack a bag then come back and we can go from there."

"That would be lovely," Hermione said. "You can stay here though, if you'd like." Hermione hastily added, "I have an extra room next to Serena's nursery so it wouldn't be an imposition in any way."

Severus could feel his pulse increasing. He took a steady breath. _Fight, not flight_ , he told himself. "That would be great, as long as you're sure you don't mind."

Hermione glanced down at their hands, "Not in the slightest."

Severus's mouth twitched up in a smile. "Well, then, I suppose I'll go see if Minerva will let me use her floo and then I'll be back." He stood up. "Oh, what's Minerva's password? Unless you'd like to accompany me there?"

Hermione stood up as well, "I'll stay here with Serena, I don't want to wake her up. The password is Wulfric." She laughed, "Minerva picked a different part of Dumbledore's name each time she changes it."

"That sounds like Minerva." Severus was reluctant to leave.

Hermione placed a light kiss on his cheek, their hands still connected. "I'll see you soon."

Before he left, Severus untwined his fingers from hers but still held her hand, bringing it up to his face to kiss it. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

 _I hope you enjoyed!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note: Please read and review! I hope you all had a Happy New Year!_

By the fourth day Severus had spent staying in Hermione's guest room, they had begun to develop a routine of sorts. Severus woke up first and would check on Serena, and keep her calm until Hermione woke up. Then, he would set out food for Crookshanks. By the time Hermione awoke, he would be sitting in an armchair, reading one of the many books from her shelf. After the first morning she awoke to find him staring into space she mentioned that he could read any of the books he'd like, after which she always found him with a volume in his hands when she walked in.

The fifth morning, however, Hermione did not find him in the living room, though she noted that Crookshanks was already happily eating. She went to Serena's door, but stopped when she heard Severus talking to the little girl. Hermione smiled, she never heard him simply talk to Serena. When the three of them were together, he still talked with his normal timbre. However, as she listened, Severus's voice sounded more melodic as he spoke. She could recognize the story he was reading as one from _Tales of Beadle the Bard_.

Hermione knocked on the door and walked in. Severus was in the rocking chair, Serena sitting in his lap, staring intently at the book he had in his hand. Severus looked up startled, not expecting Hermione to have walked in.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, concerned. Hermione was surprised he wasn't the slightest bit irritated or bashful that she had seen this fatherly side of him.

"Not at all," Hermione responded, "I just went out to the living room and you weren't there, so I just was going to check on Serena and... here we are."

"Oh, well I just changed her nappy but she didn't seem to want to go back to sleep so I figured I'd read to her for a bit." Severus explained.

"Please, don't let me stop you," Hermione said. She sat down on the windowsill next to the rocking chair, content to enjoy this peaceful moment with Severus and their daughter.

Severus didn't look back at Hermione as he continued reading, which allowed Hermione to watch him openly without notice. She quite liked seeing him like this. He had on a dark grey shirt and a pair of black, white, and grey flannel pants on. Usually by the time she saw him he was fully dressed for the day, but she supposed that Serena had distracted him for quite some time this morning that he didn't have time to change before she got up.

Hermione always wondered into the living room in the mornings with her pajamas still on. The first day she was slightly embarrassed that he was already dressed while she was wearing her father's old t-shirt and a pair of shorts. But he didn't say anything, merely shooting her a curiously look and a raised eyebrow before returning to his book. After that, she figured it didn't really matter.

When Severus finished the story, he set the book back on the bookshelf, already full of children's books, and looked at Hermione, who snapped out of her trance as she gazed at him.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Mmhmm," Hermione smiled and nodded. Severus stood up and Serena reached out for Hermione. Severus chuckled and handed her to Hermione. As he did, Hermione breathed in his scent; cedar wood and fresh-cut grass. His scent lingered a moment, as Hermione brought Serena towards her, hugging her tightly to her chest.

"Would you like to do anything today? I was thinking of maybe going to Muggle London, if you'd like to join." Hermione asked.

"What about Serena?" Severus asked.

"Well, you can stay with her if you'd rather. But, Poppy mentioned that she would be 'more than willing to babysit' if we ever wanted her to," Hermione laughed, "Honestly I think she just wanted to get us out of the castle so she can spend the day with her goddaughter."

Severus laughed. "I wouldn't put it past, Poppy." He paused, "It would be nice to leave the castle for a bit. I'm just worried I'll be seen."

"It's highly unlikely," Hermione said, "And if you don't want to go in to Muggle London, then we can go to Sydney, stop by your flat if you need to pick up anything. I was just thinking it might be nice to go into London. I always used to go around this time of the year with my parents to see a show, and I haven't done it in a while. Neither Ron nor Harry were ever really interested in seeing a Muggle show. I just thought maybe you'd enjoy it…" Hermione trailed off, doubting herself.

Severus was surprised she'd want to share such a thing with him. "I would love that," He answered quickly.

"Oh," Hermione was surprised, "Great! I actually bought tickets, just in case, for Les Miserables. Have you heard of that musical?"

Severus nodded, "I read the book it's based on, though I haven't seen it performed. I'll be interested to see it. What time is the show?"

"It's a matinee at Queen's Theater at 3 o'clock. We can maybe get dinner after the show if you'd like to."

"Ok," was all Severus could say.

Hermione beamed, "Great, well I can go let Poppy know and then get us breakfast. You just a mediwitch's day." As she walked out of the room she added, "And mine, too."

…

As expected, Poppy was thrilled to spend the day looking after Serena. While Hermione knew how capable Poppy was, Severus was more hesitant. Though he trusted Poppy with his life, he was anxious to let Serena out of his sight, since he had spent so much time with her over the past week. Poppy chuckled as Hermione had to nearly drag Severus out of the door.

Though it was only a matinee show, both had decided to dress up for the occasion. Hermione had on a dark green, long sleeved tea-length dress and her hair was back in a loose bun. Severus wore blue dress pants and a white shirt and blue blazer. Hermione was surprised he hadn't gone for his typical black. When she mentioned he looked nice, Severus merely shrugged and complimented Hermione as well.

They used Minerva's floo to travel to Diagon Alley and from there they went to Muggle London. While they were in Diagon Alley, though, Severus insisted on modifying his appearance so as not to draw attention to himself. Hermione made sure to remove the charms as soon as they were away from the wizarding world.

"I want to spend the day with _you_ ," Hermione said when Severus gave her a nervous glance, noticing his appearance returned to normal.

"And I, you, but what if-"

"No 'what ifs' today, Sev. Let's just enjoy this." Hermione realized only after the fact that she had called him by the nickname she had begun to use when she thought about him. She glanced over to judge his reaction, and found him trying to hide a smile. She quite enjoyed that sight.

Severus was stunned she would be so informal with him. Sure, they had a close relationship and they even kissed, but this was so… _familiar_. And he didn't mind it. From her, it sounded so natural. After that, he didn't have it in himself to try to argue his point.

…

As they watched the musical, Hermione would look over at Severus from time to time to observe him. He was caught up in all of the show. He seemed to be most impacted from Jan Valjean's story. Hermione could see how he possible related to the character a bit; both hiding from the past, living a life sentence for a crime they committed so long ago. Valjean; a loaf of bread to feed his family, Severus; a killing curse to Dumbledore to fulfill his promise to the dying man.

When Fantine sang "I Dreamed a Dream," Severus looked over to Hermione, noting the watery look in her eyes. He covered her hand with his, and she smiled back at him. They stayed that way for the rest of the show.

As they left the theater, Severus said, "Thank you for bringing me here. That was wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Hermione smiled. They still had not let go of each other's hands.

"I really did love spending this time here with you," Severus started, "But would you mind if we popped back to check on Serena before dinner?"

Hermione smiled. That girl would have him tied around her little finger before he could realize it. "I suppose so," she gave him a knowing smirk as she pulled him towards Diagon Alley. As they entered through the Leaky Cauldron, Severus was laughing at a quip Hermione had made about the Therandiers in the musical ("Master of the House"), as they made their way into Diagon Alley, hand in hand.

Suddenly, Severus stopped laughing, and Hermione looked over at him. His face had gone even paler than usual and his eyes were wide. Hermione turned to see what he was looking at; in from of them was the entire Weasley clan, enjoying a nice Sunday evening out, staring back at Severus, who had forgotten to reapply the modifications on his appearance.

Before they could say anything, however, Minerva's patronus appeared in front of them, and addressed Hermione and Severus in her Scottish accent, "Poppy just informed me that Serena has become ill. She's tending to her now, but you two should come back as soon as possible."

 _I hope you enjoyed. I didn't necessarily want to leave off with another cliffhanger of someone seeing Severus so I added another layer. But don't worry! More to come soon!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note: Sorry this chapter is a bit later than usual. Life, ya know. Anyways, I have the next few chapters outlined and I'm hoping to update sooner than last time. Also, I have another week of break before I go back to school, so if anyone has any fic requests feel free to private message me; it would be fun to write a little SSHG one shot or something. Please read and review!_

Ron shook his head ion disbelief. He couldn't hear the patronus over the ringing in his ears, "No, no, no, no, no," he said with increasing volume. "What the- that's bloody Snape!" It was nearly a yell. Passerbys began to look over at the spectacle.

The patronus dissolved and Hermione caught Ron's stare. She looked to Severus, "What should we do?" She whispered.

"I'm going to floo to Hogwarts to see Serena. Please hurry along. Tell them…" he though, "no, just bring them with you. It'll be easier to explain." He squeezed her hand lightly before releasing it and he rushed off to Hogwarts.

Hermione rushed towards the Weasleys. "Hermione… Hermione, was that really-" Molly began to ask.

Hermione placed her arms over as many Weasleys as possible and urged them to move in the direction Severus just went. "Please, just trust me. I'll explain everything as soon as we get to Hogwarts." Ron was glaring daggers at Hermione, confused. The other Weasleys, while still looking at her strangely, followed in the direction she ushered them.

Hermione looked at Ron as he remained rooted. She was anxious to get back to Serena. She grabbed Ron's arm, "Please, trust me, Ron."

"Was that really him?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. He thought for a moment, then followed towards his family. Hermione led the way, stepping into the fireplace first. "Alright, just follow along in a minute or two, I'm sorry this is all so strange."

She smiled towards Molly, who gave a small smile back. "We'll be there, dear."

Hermione through the floo powder down, saying "Hogwarts." She stepped out of Minerva's fireplace, brushing the embers off of her dress. As she felt the fabric, she realized it wasn't just Severus's presence that must have startled the Weasleys, but also their attire and even more so their demeanor. They were _holding hands_.

Hermione looked up to see Minerva beaming at her. Severus was glaring at the Headmistress while Poppy held a seemingly healthy Serena.

"What's this, is Serena ok?" Hermione asked.

Minerva opened her mouth to speak but Severus answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, Serena's just fine. She just thought it fit to surprise us and worry us rather than just tell us." He looked to Minerva, "Care to explain, _Minnie_?" He smirked, he knew she hated that name.

Minerva glared at him then looked back to Hermione, "I'm sorry. I couldn't be sure you weren't around muggles. I couldn't very well tell you that… Serena showed her first sign of magic!" Minerva let out a squeal and clapped her hands together. Severus couldn't even help the corners of his mouth edging into a smile.

All other worries left Hermione's head as she rushed towards her daughter. She picked her up and bounced her up and down in her arms. "That's my girl!" She had an overwhelming pride for Serena. "What did she do?"

Poppy answered this time, "Well, she was in her crib for a while and started crying, so I picked her up and held her, figuring she was just being fussy. I guess she was hungry, because next thing I know her bottle is levitating in midair right in front of my face, waiting for me to take it and feed her. When I looked back at Serena she just looked expectantly at me."

"She's already a strong little witch," Severus said approvingly.

Hermione walked over towards him and Severus patted Serena on her head. Serena leaned back, away from Hermione to look at Severus, upside down. Hermione adjusted to Serena could look at him right side up. Hermione chuckled and kissed Serena's cheek. Both were staring at their daughter, amazed, when the fireplace lit up again with green flames.

"Oh, about that," Hermione said to Minerva, "The Weasleys saw us when we got your patronus. We told them to meet us here since we were anxious to check on Serena." Hermione gave her a disapproving look, as happy as she was, Minerva shouldn't have said Serena was ill.

Ron came in first, followed by Molly, then Arthur, then Ginny, then George, the Percy. From what Hermione figured, Bill was away with Fleur and their children on holiday in Paris, while Charlie was, as ever, in Romania.

Arthur, ever the voice of reason, spoke first, "Hermione, can you please explain all of this? How is Severus alive? What were the two of you doing together? And who is that?" He pointed towards Serena.

Hermione looked at Severus and she could tell what he was thinking. She knew it, too; with so many Weasleys, they couldn't explain everything, at least for now.

"I… found out Severus was alive while in Australia, to check in on my parents," Hermione explained. She had already told this all to Neville, so she at least she was prepared, "Since then, we've been in contact and I've gone to see him quite a few times, though this is the first time he's been back."

None of the Weasleys spoke for quite some time, which was a first for them. Severus glanced wearily at all of them, trying to gage their reactions. Molly was in disbelief, her mouth in a tight line. Arthur was scratching his head, seemingly thinking about the implications for the Ministry, as was Percy. Ron was, well, angry. Ginny looked only at Serena. She seemed to be working things out ahead of the rest of them. And George was eyeing Severus.

"So you blew my ear off, mate?" His voice wasn't accusatory, though there was a touch of hostility.

Severus knew exactly what he was talking about, and nodded, "Yes. I'm very sorry, Mr. Weasley. I can assure you it wasn't intended for you. There was another Death Eater I was aiming for, but he dodged it at the last minute."

George shrugged. He had gotten over his resentment for Snape a long time ago. While he didn't like the man, and he certainly _hated_ the Death Eaters for killing Fred, he knew Snape was not the same as the others… anymore. "It's alright," he said quietly. He added, trying to break the tension, "The holier the better, right?" He grinned. Severus just cocked an eyebrow.

"And who's that?" Ginny interjected, still looking at the baby in Hermione's arms. She stepped forward a bit.

Hermione walked towards Ginny. "This is Serena. She's… our daughter." Ginny seemed to have worked out as much, merely asking for her family's sake. Instead she waved at the little girl.

"She's, she's lovely, Hermione," Molly said, trying to be polite. Severus could hear the absence of his name in her sentence. He figured it didn't matter, as long as Molly remained cordial to Hermione and Serena. Hermione heard the disappointed tone in Molly's voice and remembered the icy way Molly had treated her during her fourth year after the whole Harry/Krum/Skeeter issue.

"Thank you," Hermione said with the same level of politeness. She looked at Arthur, who smiled genuinely at her. "Arthur, I hope this doesn't cause any issues for the Ministry. Kingsley is aware of Serena, though not of Severus. We were only starting to discuss Severus's return, so we didn't want to do anything hasty."

Arthur looked at Severus, who met his eyes, apologetic but unyielding. "Severus was cleared of charges years ago. While he was declared dead, his body was never found, so it shouldn't be too difficult to disprove that. The public scrutiny would be harsh, to say the least. It might be better to return alone, before making… your relationship… known," Arthur couldn't help the light shudder at the thought. Hermione could have been his daughter-in-law, and now she has a child with Severus Snape. "It would keep people from making assumptions."

"Thank you, Arthur," Severus said, "We've discussed it with Harry and I'm considering the best approach. I know it was careless to return to Diagon Alley undisguised tonight and-"

" _Harry_ knows?" Ron spoke for the first time, his voice rising, "Harry is aware of this outrageous situation?"

"Mister Weasley!" Minerva scolded him, "Keep your voice down!"

"Yes, Harry knows." Hermione answered, shooting an apologetic look to Ginny for not telling her, though Ginny was busy smiling at Serena.

Severus couldn't help himself, "Harry was graciously accepting of this situation, as was your wife."

"Luna? YOU DRAGGED LUNA INTO THIS MESS?" Ron shrieked, "No, absolutely not." With that Ron turned back into the fireplace and shouted, "Lovegood house."

Hermione explained to Severus, "They moved in to Luna's old home to be closer to the Burrow."

"Hermione, Severus," Arthur addressed them, "I apologize for Ron's abrupt departure. I think it's best if we leave now. I'll owl you tomorrow to discuss things further." He stepped forward and gave Hermione a quick hug then extended his hand to Severus. "It's good to know you are well." Severus shook his hand, impressed by Arthur's tact in handling the situation.

Arthur led Molly into the fireplace and they were quickly followed by Percy. George backed towards the fireplace, saying, "Don't worry, all will be forgiven," he lifted his arms, palms up, "I would know, after all. I _am_ a holey man." He winked at Hermione and left.

Ginny sighed, "I suppose I should follow them. Dad will probably need another reasonable person to deal with the others. It's nice to see you all," she looked around the room, nodding at Minerva and Poppy, and her eyes landed on Severus. "It's good to see you, too, Professor Snape. Your daughter is quite lovely."She made sure to say what Molly didn't. "Seeya Hermione." With that, she left.

Professor Dumbledore opened his eyes in his portrait and looked to the remaining people in the room, "Well that was fun, wasn't it?"

 _I hope you enjoyed!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note: This is a pretty short chapter, but it sets up a lot for the story going forward. Please read and review!_

 **DECEMBER 31: SEVERUS SNAPE: ALIVE? MARRIED?**

The Death Eater turned spy turned war hero was sited on Sunday afternoon with none other than the Brightest Witch of Her Age Hermione Granger. This came as a shock to our photographer, Tracey Davis, who spotted the two walking arm in arm in Diagon Alley. The pair was met with a surprised, possibly disappointed, greeting by Ronald Weasley as well as the rest of the Weasley family. Our writers were unable to reach neither the Weasleys nor Snape and Granger, though we can deduce much information from the picture alone.

For those who are unaware, or have forgotten, Severus Snape was presumed to be dead after the Battle of Hogwarts. He was cleared of all charges for his involvement with the Death Eaters, as evidence was produced to show he was actually a spy, working for Dumbledore even after the revered Headmaster's death. His sudden reappearance, however, causes us to wonder if he was actually on or side; why had he disappeared from our wizarding world? Was he, perhaps, hiding from his past actions? Or, even worse, was he searching for allies to the Death Eaters in other countries? We may never know.

Since the war, Hermione Granger has remained quiet. Instead of moving directly into the work force as the other two members of the Golden Trio did, she chose to finish out her studies at Hogwarts and continue with an apprenticeship under Minerva McGonagall. For the first two years after the war she was in a relationship with Ron Weasley, though things ended (badly?) and within a year Mr. Weasley was engaged to Luna Lovegood. Miss Granger remained out of the spotlight after that, and has had no serious relationship in all of that time. She continues to teach at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration professor.

In the picture above, it is hard to ignore the familiarity between Mr. Snape and Miss Granger. We cannot help but wonder how long Miss Granger has been aware that Mr. Snape is alive; has she known all these years? They seem to have moved past their former relationship as merely student and professor. We even have reason to believe they are engaged or even possible married; Hermione could be seen wearing a rose quartz necklace in the photo. Rose quartz is the family stone of the Prince family, and Severus Snape is the last living member of this blood line. The only reason Mr. Snape would have given such a meaningful heirloom to Miss Granger was if she is to join the Prince family; could she already be Hermione Snape? What will this mean for her relationship with her former comrades such as Ron Weasley and Harry Potter? Will she be trusted to continue to teach at Hogwarts after presumably keeping this secret for quite some time?

The Daily Prophet urges anyone with information on Severus Snape and Hermione Granger to write to us; we will be following this story as it devlops. We are currently trying to reach Headmistress Minerva McGonagall along with the aforementioned couple, though we have had no luck thus far.

…

 **JANUARY 1: A NEW YEAR AND A NEW LIFE?**

Happy New Year, dear readers! In continuing with yesterday's story, we will be continue on our coverage of Severus Snape's sudden reappearance and his connection to Hogwarts Transfiguration Professor Hermione Granger.

While we have yet to hear from either Snape or Granger, one of our writers, renowned Rita Skeeter, managed to get a few words from Ron Weasley. She was able to catch him and his wife outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley.

"Mr. Weasley, what information do you have regarding Severus Snape's appearance?"

"I have no information I'd share with the likes of you."

"We have reason to believe he has been in contact with Hermione Granger for quite some time, can you comment on their relationship?"

"Yeah, I can comment on it. It's-" Mr. Weasley started angrily but was stopped by his wife, Luna Weasley (née Lovegood) when she put a hand on his arm to quiet him.

"We wish nothing but the best for Mr. Snape. He is a good man and deserves his privacy at this time. If you want a headline you really should be focusing on the gulping plimpy crisis; they are infesting the Great Lake and affecting the regular plimpy population." While Mrs. Weasley rattled on, Mr. Weasley seemed to have calmed down by his wife's ramblings and was unwilling to comment further. From his initial anger, however, we can suspect that Miss Granger and Mr. Snape are involved in a relationship of sorts, and it is causing strife amongst friends.

Once again, the Daily Prophet urges anyone with information on Severus Snape and Hermione Granger to write to us.

 **…**

"What should we do, Severus?" Hermione asked, putting down the paper. Their New Year's Eve was unfortunately spoiled by the Daily Prophet's speculation on the two. Hermione was quite concerned that Severus would leave, but he seemed much calmer than she was. As he read the paper, he had a resigned look, but he frequently looked up and smiled reassuringly at Serena and Hermione.

"I've written to Kingsley. I think it would be best if we met in the castle sometime this week. That way we can clear things up officially, though I know publicly it will be a nightmare no matter what."

"Do you want me there?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded, knowing she was worried and would want to be there, "You can come along. We might want to bring Serena as well… perhaps update her documents to include me." He looked at her, "Would that be alright?"

"More than alright," Hermione beamed. He wasn't running away from them, but running to them.

"Good." He said firmly, "I'll let him know when he responds. After that, I'll probably meet with another writer to release an official statement. While I'd rather not, it would be best to go through the Prophet. But there's no bloody way I'll speak to Skeeter."

Hermione fiddled with her necklace as she thought about the ensuing media storm. She wasn't worried for herself, but for Severus, and certainly for Serena. Their plan to wait to announce their… involvement… was completely out the window after the photo the Prophet captured (though Hermione had to admit seeing the two of them together in the photo made her heart skip a beat).

Severus watched her, toying with the necklace she had refused to take off since he gave it to her. He wondered if she knew the implications the necklace had. While it wasn't necessarily a promise of engagement or anything that the Prophet said, it was a symbol of compassion and acceptance. Giving her that necklace meant he accepted her as family, in some shape or form. He thought of it as accepting her as the mother of his daughter, though he supposed he understood where the Prophet got their ideas. That's why he had been thinking it over since he read the headlines the day before.

"Hermione," He said slowly. "There is something else I'd like to discuss."

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at him.

His face was serious, though his eyes were somewhat brighter than usual, "How would you feel about getting married?"

 _I hope you enjoyed!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's note: Just a little fluffy chapter. How much longer would you want this story to be? I might end it soon, with a few more chapters, and make a sequel as opposed to having it continue to run on as one story. What do you all think? Please read and review!_

"Marriage- Severus, what are you saying?" Hermione asked as his words still hung in the air between them.

"Hermione," He spoke softly, "No matter what the papers come out with, eventually you will be seen with Serena. When school starts back next week, you can't just keep her hidden. I know I can take care of her or Poppy can watch her, but she shouldn't have to be hidden. She should be able to interact with he world. The Weasleys, Mr. Longbottom… they already know of her existence. And, when people find out, regardless of whether they know I'm the father, if you are unmarried and have Serena, they'll look down on you. And I know you can handle it, but Serena… she would be treated unfairly, seen as less in the eyes of the traditional wizarding world. I don't want her to grow up with that. You remember what it's like… the hate mail you received during your fourth year regarding Mr. Krum. Imagine that starting before you could even understand it. To grow up where being hated is normal." Severus knew this would remind Hermione of the prejudice she faced during her school years as a Muggleborn.

Hermione looked down, rubbing her arm. Severus knew that was where the scar bearing "Mudblood" still remained, never having faded after all these years. Hermione looked back towards the nursery where Serena was sleeping soundly, "I don't want that for her. But Sev… Married? I mean, I know we're… something. We haven't really discussed it. But I don't want us rushing things out of fear."

Severus knew that marriage meant more to Hermione than it did to him. He never expected to get married, never expected to get close to anyone. So binding himself to Hermione didn't phase him… it's not like it would disrupt any plans of his for the future. But Hermione… she would want to find love, to get married and start a family the normal way, the right way. Severus felt discouraged, his heart sinking. Maybe, when she envisioned her future, she didn't want to envision it with him.

It was as if Hermione could read his mind, as she knelt down in front of the armchair where he was sitting, meeting his eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek, "Don't get me wrong. You _are_ my family now. And I want to raise Serena with you. I just… I don't want us to be thrown together into something… to get married for the wrong reasons. I don't want you to have to rush things, I don't want you to regret-"

Severus realized she was worried about _him_. About how he would feel. Severus covered her hand with his. "I wish it wasn't rushed, but I wouldn't be doing this if I thought I might regret it. I could never regret it… Hermione, you gave me a future, something to live for. Before I was just living to work, but now… I can understand if you don't want to marry me… but don't doubt that I am thinking about the _right_ reasons to get married."

Hermione felt the weight of his words, what they implied. And she knew she felt strongly for him. Maybe it was love. But it was just so early… "I- I do want to be with you, and I want a future with you. I'm just scared… it's all so soon."

"I know," Severus said, "I'm scared, too." He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone but her. "But we'll figure it out. You are, after all, the Brightest Witch of Your Age. And I-"

"And you are an insufferable know-it-all," Hermione grinned, leaning forward to kiss him.

Severus smiled into her lips. He pulled away to mutter, "Is that a yes?"

Hermione bit her lip, and smiled, "I think it is," She kissed him again. This time, the kiss grew, deeper. They found their way to the sofa, intertwined with each other. An hour later, they were still lying together on the couch, Hermione's head on Severus's lap, one of his hands in her hair, the other tracing circles on her propped knees. She looked up at him and could imagine being there with him, in the same position, in ten years.

Then she started to wonder about Serena. With her display of magic a few days prior, Hermione had started thinking about Serena's future. Hermione could already see the changes in her, her growth and development since Poppy had brought Serena to her the day she found out about her.

Hermione wondered if Serena would look more like her or Severus, if she would be a Gryffindor or Slytherin, or maybe even a Ravenclaw. It was most certainly possible, Hermione was nearly a hatstall herself for Ravenclaw.

"What was it like for you being sorted?" Hermione's question pulled Severus out of his musings about their future.

"Well," he started, "My mother was a Slytherin, so I hoped to be in Slytherin as well. I was almost put in Ravenclaw, though; it took the hat maybe 5 minutes to decide where to put me." Severus knew he didn't need to expand further, but he wanted to share with Hermione, "It was different, when my mother was in Slytherin. There were even a few muggleborn slytherins back then. Grindelwald had been defeated and relations with the muggle world were getting better. There was still animosity, as there always was, but it wasn't like it would be when I got to school."

Hermione picked up his hand off of her knee and intertwined her fingers with his. "It's getting better, again." She said, "There are quite a few muggleborns in Slytherin now, and most of them are good friends with the pureblood Slytherins. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin now only exists in quidditch," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Slytherin has won every game this year and the Headmistress is _not_ happy."

Severus chuckled, "No, I can't imagine she would be." He was glad to hear that some things were changing, but that McGonagall's competitive spirit wasn't one of them. He looked down at Hermione's hand in his. He ran his thumb across her knuckles, hesitating on her ring finger. He untangled their hands and quickly took out the ring from his pocket. It was simple, with a single diamond atop a silver band.

Hermione noticed it and sat up quickly, turning to look Severus in the eyes.

"I know it wasn't the most probably wasn't the kind of proposal you would have wanted, especially under the circumstances. But I promise I'll always stand by you. I want to raise Serena with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I'm a difficult man, and I am not without many flaws. Is this really what you want?" He wanted to give her one more chance to say no.

Hermione took the ring from him and slipped it onto her finger, "This is really what I want."

 _I hope you enjoyed!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's note: I honestly can't believe this story has over 20,000 views. Thank you all so much! Please read and review!_

"No, No, NO!" Severus awoke with a start. Even after so long, he was still a light sleeper. And the screams that he heard that night shot through him, waking him faster than he thought possible. Before he was fully awake, he was on his feet, running to Hermione's door. After slight hesitation, Severus opened the door.

All of the lights in the room were on, and Hermione was tossing in bed, her eyes squeezed tight. She was still muttering. Severus rushed over and shook her shoulders, "Hermione, you're dreaming. Wake up, Hermione." After a beat, Hermione stopped moving and bolted upright, breathing heavily. She saw Severus, his hands still on her shoulders, and she held her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Severus."

"S'ok," Severus murmured. His voice was raspy, and his speech was slightly slurred. He still wasn't fully away. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "I knew tonight would be difficulty. With all we discussed, I had been thinking a lot about Bellatrix and Malfoy Manor," she shuddered involuntarily, "That's why I left the lights on. I was trying to stay awake, to avoid the nightmares. But I guess I was too tired."

Hermione could feel the sweat on her forehead and on her neck, underneath her hair. She squirmed uncomfortably. Severus mistook it as her being uncomfortable with his presence, "Well, as long as you're alright, I suppose I should go…"

"No," Hermione said instantly, grabbing his hand as he removed it from her shoulder, "I- I mean, if you need to go back to sleep, by all means, go right ahead. But, I was probably going to go make some tea if you'd like to join. I don't think I'm going to be able to go back to sleep."

Severus _was_ tired. He was sleeping so much better here than he ever had in Australia and it seemed he had some catching up to do. Nevertheless, he answered, "Tea would be nice, thank you."

As they drank their tea, they sat on the couch. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione staring aimlessly at the unlit fireplace, Severus asked "Do you want to talk about it?" He had heard of their capture at Malfoy Manor at the time, but he didn't know the full extent of what happened. He only knew that Bellatrix was torturing Hermione right before they escaped.

Hermione shrugged, "There's not really much to talk about. It was so long ago. I was able to move past it, I even went to muggle therapy for a while, to deal with PTSD after the war. Just, sometimes old memories come back."

Severus nodded, "I can understand that." He noticed Hermione was wearing an old t-shirt again, her arms exposed. He looked again at the scar on her arm; it was still so fresh, as if Bellatrix had put it there yesterday.

Hermione noticed him staring, "It's not all that bad. It doesn't hurt all the time. I just can't get rid of it. After the war, I tried everything… potions, spells… but nothing worked. As time went by, I just got used to it." She paused, "I really don't mind it… I just… when Serena grows up, I don't know how to explain it to her. I want her to understand our history, and know what happened. But I don't ever want her to have to know the full reality of what happened."

"She should know how brave you were, how hard you fought." Severus answered.

Hermione smiled warmly, "She should know everything you did, too. All those years you sacrificed for Harry… I can't imagine what you had to go through. Did-" Hermione stopped herself. Severus raised an eyebrow and she continued, "I was just wondering if you were ever under the cruciatus curse."

Severus nodded, and after a moment spoke, "Voldemort was cruel, even to his followers. He was always weary, and constantly questioned our loyalty. Being Dumbledore's lap dog, I had my fair share of questionings."

"I can't imagine," Hermione placed her hand on his. She added, so as not to sound like she was pitying him, "I only had to experience it at Malfoy Manor. It was terrible, but it was just the once. You really are such a brave man." Severus hadn't known Bellatrix had performed the cruciatus on Hermione; Bellatrix was known for that curse. He wondered how Hermione had come away from it unscathed.

Suddenly immensely grateful to have her in from of him, Severus leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. Hermione sighed peacefully, and leaned her head into his chest.

"I was thinking," she started.

"What a surprise," he retorted.

Hermione smacked his chest playfully and continued, "We should have the wedding on January 9th. I know it's less than a week away, but it's before the students get back to school, before we absolutely have to get married. In a way, doing it so soon… it kind of makes it our choice. That is, if you'd want to…"

Severus wondered if she knew the significance of the day she chose, "That would be find with me… any reason for January 9th?"

Hermione smiled, "Well, I figured it would be a nice way to celebrate your birthday, don't you think?"

Severus sighed. She knew. "There are certainly worse ways to spend it," he smirked.

"It's settled then," Hermione stifled a yawn into his shirt, "I can ask Kingsley to officiate. That way you can also sign the papers that day to be Serena's legal guardian."

"Perfect," Severus said. He decided he would also make arrangements for them to be married in the muggle world as well. He knew Hermione would appreciate it, coming from the muggle world. Before he could ask her what she thought, she was asleep, his chest as her pillow. Severus figured maybe it wouldn't hurt to make it a surprise.

He didn't feel like waking Hermione up, and decided to stay there with her, just in case she had another nightmare. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Morning found the two in the same place, only throughout the night Severus's arms had found their way around Hermione. Hermione woke first and smiled to herself upon realizing where she was. She was wrapped in his arms, and hadn't had another nightmare. While the couch wasn't necessarily the most comfortable place to sleep, it was worth any soreness she would feel later on.

Hermione slowly disentangled herself from Severus, careful not to wake him up, and went to check on Serena. As she vacated her spot on the couch, Crookshanks took over, curling into a ball next to Severus. Hermione chuckled as she walked away.

When Severus awoke, he was surprised to find Hermione gone and Crookshanks in her place. He pet the cat a few times then got up to find Hermione. He stretched as he stood up, his neck sore. He didn't regret it though. He could hear Hermione speaking softly to Serena, so he decided he would take this time to pay a visit to Minerva and Poppy.

…

Minerva heard the knock on her office door. "Come in," she said, and found Severus striding in with a confused Poppy trailing behind him.

"Severus, what's going on?" She looked to him then to Poppy.

Poppy shrugged, "I have no idea, he found me in my office then dragged me here." She was slightly annoyed.

Severus addressed both of them, "I wanted to discuss some things with you. First of all, since the Prophet has been made aware of my return, I've decided to stay, and I wanted to know if you would allow me to continue to stay with Hermione. Also, I'd like to help by brewing any potions for the Hospital Wing."

Poppy looked to Minerva then said eagerly, "Oh, please do, Severus. The quality has been so poor these past few years."

Minerva agreed, "Of course. We assumed you were staying. I'd be happy to write up a contract to make it official."

Severus nodded his head forward, "Thank you, Minerva. And you, Poppy."

"Is that all?" Minerva asked. There seemed to be something else Severus hadn't said.

"Er, yes," Severus started. Poppy chuckled, she hadn't seen him this nervous since he was a boy. "Hermione and I, we've decided, well, for Serena's sake really, but anyways, we've decided to get married. We'll be going to the ministry to see Kingsley on the 9th of this month." He paused, waiting for the both of them to yell at him and push him out of the room, but instead they simply exchanged a look then waited for him to continue. "And, I was also thinking of having a small muggle ceremony- _very_ small, and I thought Hermione would appreciate it if the two of you were there."

Minerva clapped her hands together, "That would be wonderful! I didn't know Severus Snape had a romantic bone in his body." She smirked.

Severus rolled his eyes, "It's merely to make things easier for Hermione. Regardless of what she says, I know this wasn't exactly how she expected her life to go."

With little else to say, Severus said goodbye, promising to give them both details as soon as he had them. As he left, he missed Poppy's smirk as Minerva handed her 5 galleons.

 _I hope you enjoy!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's note: Sorry this chapter is a bit later than usual, I'm back at school now so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to upload. Though I expect there will only be 2-3 more chapters before this story comes to a close. I really appreciate all of you who have stuck with this story and continued to read and review it. Also, I updated "Hunger Strike" and am hoping to continue with that story, as well. Again, if anyone has any requests for a one-shot story or anything of that sort please message me. I'd love to continue writing about these two. Thank you all again. I hope you enjoy this chapter; please read and review!_

On the morning of January 9th, Hermione awoke with an odd mix of emotions, trying to untangle and identify all of them; anxious, excited, worried, happy. Everything just felt surreal. She had never fully known if she would get married, but any daydreams she did have about the matter as a young girl were always very distant. And here she was, about to get married. Sure, it was only a small ceremony in Kingsley's office… but still. Married.

…

Severus started his morning with only fear and anxiety. The only thing that kept him getting ready for the day ahead was knowing that, in the end, he'd have a wife and a daughter. Serena would really be _his_. Hermione would be his… he didn't know what that meant, exactly. While they were close, and certainly in a romantic relationship, surely they wouldn't just fall into married life as any other couple would, would they? When would they ever feel like a _real_ married couple? How would they ever know it was truly real, not just something external situations forced onto them. With all of that doubt, though, Severus was certain that Hermione that did care for him, more than just as Serena's father. She had slipped a birthday card under his door that morning, and even signed it _Yours, Hermione._ He knew she had feelings for him, even if he couldn't understand it. Of course, he really didn't understand how his own feelings for her unfolded.

 _Merlin,_ he thought. At what point had he fallen in love with her? It was somewhere between calming her down after she saw her parents again and Christmas Eve. At the realization, Severus's heart rate increased. He felt that urge to flee, but it came and went without a movement.

…

Kingsley paced back and forth, waiting for the unlikely pair to arrive in his office. It had been quite an odd turn of events for the Minister. Hermione having a daughter… Severus's reappearance… Severus's owl regarding Serena…. then Hermione's owl about the ceremony that would soon take place… it was all so much, so sudden.

No one else knew of the couple's marriage, though reporters were hounding him for answers regarding Snape's mysterious reappearance. Kingsley kept them at bay for as long as he could, but he knew eventually he would have to release the information that Severus had returned to be with Hermione, his wife. Hermione mentioned that in her owl, though not in detail, claiming they agreed it would be better for Serena if it was released that they're married. Kingsley only agreed because, well, it was such an unusual. situation that he was quite frankly curious to see how it would turn out.

…

The Ministry ceremony passed by quickly, a very formal matter. Kingsley officiated and Minerva and Poppy had joined them as witnesses (and to hold Serena throughout the ceremony). Hermione had only been to a few other wizarding weddings before, so she was prepared for the magic involved in the ceremony, though she wasn't prepared for its effect on her.

Before they left for the ceremony, Severus had mentioned that one of the traditional spells performed in the Prince family was _simul autem fortior nobis_ , which, if the couple was well fit, connected their magic in a way that would make each person stronger, a more powerful wizard. Severus was hesitant to ask Hermione, but she was more than happy to oblige; if this was one tradition he wanted to continue, so be it. She wasn't sure anything would come of it, but she knew nothing bad would happen. What did happen, however, surprised her greatly.

Once Kingsley cast the spell, Hermione felt a surge of energy flow between her and Severus's joined hands. Hermione looked deep into Severus's eyes and could tell he felt it as well.

 _Hermione,_ Severus's voice floated in her head.

Hermione's eyes widened. She had never been _that_ good at Legilimency, but she found it easy to respond to Severus in the same way, _Severus? What is this?_

 _Part of the incantation; it's not just each person becomes a stronger wizard, but the magic between us grows stronger as well; I honestly didn't expect this… rarely does a couple acquire this sort of connection…_ His voice trailed off as Kingsley looked between the two. Severus gave a small nod to continue.

The ceremony ended with Severus placing a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips, as he was very aware of those in the room with them.

When they parted, Kingsley congratulated them, "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Snape, I'm very happy for you both. I suppose there's only one thing left…" He walked behind his desk and handed over a form to Severus.

Hermione peered at the document over his shoulder, not having let go of his hand. Serena's birth certificate. She looked back at Severus and smiled widely. He gave a small smile back as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. Taking one look at Serena in Minerva's arms, Severus quickly turned around and signed his name next to Hermione's.

When he turned back to look at the others in the room, Hermione was already holding Serena out to him, "Here you go, Dad."

Severus openly smiled at Hermione as he held _his_ daughter in his arms. Minerva quickly hugged Hermione then pecked Severus's cheek, at which he blushed crimson, and she whispered "Happy Birthday" in his ear. Poppy threw her arms around Hermione, sobbing quite heavily then turned to Severus, wanting to hug him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to save your… emotional display for later, Poppy." Severus said with mock hostility. Poppy knew what he was doing, and smiled at him, taking Serena from his hands.

Hermione turned to him confused, thinking he was just being stubborn, "C'mon, Severus, let the woman hug you."

Severus did not answer her, and turned to Kingsley, "Minister, thank you very much for this, I trust you to handle things as we've discussed regarding the Prophet." He then promptly took Hermione's hand and dragged her to the fireplace Kingsley had allowed them to use.

"Minerva, Poppy, I expect you along quickly." Severus said. As Hermione started to ask Severus what was going on, he said something, and the fire roared green, taking them somewhere else.

"Severus, where are… Edith." Hermione was standing in the home she had been in what had felt like ages ago.

Severus stepped out of the fireplace, extending his hand for Hermione to follow his lead. "I've… arranged for an additional ceremony. A muggle one, so to speak."

"What?" Hermione asked, still baffled.

Edith walked over and hugged her gently, "My dear, let's get you cleaned up." She led Hermione to another room, though Hermione remained looking back at Severus with a confused expression until he was out of sight. Edith led her to a small bedroom. It was quite plain and clean, aside from the garment bag that lay on the bed.

"Edith, what is this? What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"You're Severus wanted this to be more than just some Ministry ceremony. He contacted me, and asked if I'd help him find a location here for you to get married… the muggle way."

"Oh, Severus," Hermione's usually quick mind had finally caught up. She walked over to the bed and unzipped the garment bag. Inside was a beautiful white gown.

"Poppy Pomfrey helped me pick this out. Madame Malkins had your measurements, so we were able to get the right size. Severus insisted…"

Hermione was speechless. While there was a part of her that longed for the kind of wedding her parents had, she had made her peace long ago that being in the wizarding world meant that she had to accept their traditions, and give up some of her own. But now…

Edith left Hermione alone, telling the young woman to let her know if she needed any help with anything. Hermione slowly removed the formal robes she had worn for the Ministry ceremony and stepped into the gown. It was simple, long-sleeved, with lace detailing along the sleeves and the train. Hermione smiled warmly at the sleeves that were somewhat reminiscent of the sleeves of the former potions master's attire.

Hermione called for Edith to help her with the back of the dress. Then, Edith also placed a thin veil on Hermione's loose bun, and handed her a small bouquet containing an assortment of white flowers; mostly roses and lilies, with a train of ivy cascading down.

"Hermione!" There was a gasp from the doorway. Minerva and Poppy had walked in and, again, teared up at the sight of the young witch. They, too, were now dressed in formal muggle attire, and even Serena had on a lilac-colored dress.

"I can't believe this," Hermione admitted to them.

"We couldn't believe it, either. When Severus told us…" Poppy shook her head, as if trying to shake away her tears.

Minerva remained more composed and said to Hermione, "Now, come along, dear. We have a car waiting outside." While she wasn't a fan of muggle transportation, she allowed it just this once.

The car took them out of this city, to a more secluded area overlooking the water. When Hermione got out of the car, she was met with the sight of a small group of people a distance away, standing at the far edge of a small meadow, nearest to the water. Minerva held on tight to Hermione as Poppy held Serena and walked with Edith towards the others. As they approached, Hermione could make out Severus, a man who seemed to be officiating, and… and her parents.

Hermione quickened the pace and Minerva nearly had to jog to keep up with her. "Merlin, Hermione, aren't you supposed to just walk down the aisle? I didn't know it was part of the muggle ways to run down the aisle!"

Hermione turned to her, slowing her pace… she smiled slowly, "A- are you giving me away, Minerva?"

Minerva rolled her eyes playfully, "Well I was planning on it, but if you insist on running…"

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

There was music coming from… somewhere… and Hermione walked towards the small group. Severus stood at the front, alongside the other man. Her parents were on one side of the "aisle" while Poppy stood with Serena on the other. Once they reached Severus, Minerva gently squeezed Hermione's hand before placing it in Severus's.

Hermione felt that connection again as she had in Kingsley's office. _Severus…_ she said in his mind. _I can't believe this…_

 _Is it alright?_ He asked. He didn't really care that the minister was waiting for them to turn to him to continue. He wanted to make sure this was a good surprise.

 _More than that, Severus. And my parents here… I can't thank you enough. You've given me so much…_

 _And you've given me just as much in return, Hermione. Serena's ours now. And your…._ He trailed off, unsure what to say. He looked at the minister to continue. The minister was a friend of Edith's who had agreed to perform the ceremony as a favor to her.

This ceremony was shorter than the last, with no spells to be performed, but it was so meaningful to Hermione. They had exchanged the standard vows, and Severus slipped a delicate gold band onto Hermione's finger, and she had done the same for him. As he was once again asked to kiss the bride, Severus's voice rang in Hermione's ears _I love you._

As they kissed, Hermione grew teary-eyed at what he said. She knew he probably wasn't ready to say it aloud, or maybe he didn't want to say it in front of others… but he had said it to her. _I love you, too_ , she responded honestly. _Happy Birthday, Severus._

Once again, Minerva and Poppy congratulated them, this time Poppy practically catapulting herself into Severus's arms, while he awkwardly patted her on the back. After thanking Edith profusely, Hermione turned to her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins," she addressed them. While she was sad they weren't themselves, she was overjoyed to see them there.

"I apologize if this is an intrusion, Hermione," her mother said hastily, "Severus was insistent we come. I don't really know why. But I'm glad to be here; I wanted to see you again and ask after Puck."

Hermione pulled her mother into a hug, relishing at the feeling, not bothering to hide her emotions. Even if it seemed strange, she could justify it as just being post-wedding emotions. "Please don't apologize," Hermione said against her mother's hair, "I'm so happy you could be here."

After releasing her mother, Hermione turned to her father and surprised him with just as tight of a hug. When she pulled away, tears were running down her face. Wendell Wilkins looked curiously at the girl, a faint recognition lying somewhere in the back of his mind. It was like seeing the face of someone he had seen in a dream… She really did look like Monica.

"Congratulations," he said simply, confused at why he was now teary-eyed.

Hermione took in the sight of the two of them. The love they had in their eyes… it was enough. She mourned the loss of her parents' memories for so long… but these people in front of her… they were still them, fundamentally. While they didn't know Hermione as their daughter… the compassion they showed her was familiar.

Hermione laughed and shocked her head, wiping away her tears. "Puck is well, I can't thank you enough for letting me take care of him."

Monica Wilkins wiped away a tear Hermione had missed and then pushed a curl back behind her ear that had escaped the bun, "I'm just glad he found a loving home." Monica stepped back, and observed as Sebastian approached his new wife, placing a hand around her waist. Hermione looked at him, and they seemed to have an entire conversation with just a look. Yes, a loving home indeed.

 _I hope this chapter was alright; I tried to keep everyone as much in character as possible, though obviously this is quite a celebratory day for Severus and Hermione. I had planned to go in another direction originally with this chapter, but Severus took me by surprise as well and it seemed that this fit better. Again, I plan to wrap this story up soon, with one to two more chapters and an epilogue. I know there hasn't been much action in this story, but I do hope you have still enjoyed it._


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's note: Just a small little scene between the newly-weds. After this, there will be two more chapters! Thank you all for sticking with this story. Please read and review!_

Severus watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She squinted at the sun as it streamed in throng the blinds. She breathed a content sigh before she turned to look at Severus. She smiled, "Morning."

"Morning," he answered, just as content.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes. She worried that they would have to pick Serena up shortly; Poppy had demanded they let her watch her for the night so they could spend some time together. Hermione thought Poppy's wink was a little bit much, but, from their position now, she supposed Poppy wasn't far off.

"It's just past eight, we have a couple of hours." Severus answered. He wondered how she felt in the morning, if the adrenaline from the intense day had worn out, if she regretted anything. She answered him without intending to, as she turned to him, propping herself up on one arm and placing her other arm across his body, pulling him closer to her.

They simply stared at each other for a few minutes until Hermione broke the silence, "I never properly thanked you."

"What for?" Severus asked.

"The wedding, my parents, staying here with me, everything." Hermione said.

Severus looked down, uncomfortable with the thanks. "It was nothing, you deserved a real wedding at the very least. And your parents… I'm just sorry they couldn't be there as themselves."

"Hey," Hermione said, moving her hand up to cup his cheek, "It wasn't nothing. It was everything. It was so much more than I could have wanted. Don't say I deserved a real wedding at the very least… All of this real for me. I meant it yesterday; I love you, Severus."

"And I you," Severus answered in a whisper. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers for a moment. "I have something to show you," he said, moving away. He got up and for a moment Hermione allowed herself to admire the undone Severus, in his dark grey sleep pants, no shirt, hair ever-so-slightly ruffled.

He shot her a light hearted glare when he noticed she was watching him instead of getting up herself. Hermione rolled her eyes, getting up. She had on Severus's black shirt and a pair of shorts, though the shirt hung down to her thighs, so she didn't really need the shorts on.

She hopped up, collecting her wild hair and putting it in a bun. She followed Severus to the living room. On the table was the bouquet from the wedding.

Severus explained, "I must admit… there was a slight bit of magic at the second ceremony." He nodded towards the bouquet, "That's everlasting ivy. The flowers are normal, but I figured it might be nice to have something to remember it, and well, maybe we can put it somewhere. I noticed your quarters don't have any plants."

"Yes," Hermione laughed, "I must admit, I'm not great with plants, usually they don't last very long. But, from what I know of everlasting ivy, it needs very little. Thank you," She kissed his cheek. "But there is one thing." Hermione paused, "They're not my quarters anymore… they're ours."

"I suppose so," Severus smiled, "Though, perhaps we can find another place to live when school isn't in session."

"Did you have a place in mind?" Hermione asked.

"Australia? I can sell my flat and we can find a house there, but then we'd be near your parents… at least they could be a part of your life, and Serena's." He paused, concerned it wasn't a good idea, "What do you think?"

Hermione was at a loss for words. She found herself too teary to speak, and simply nodded, wrapping him in a tight hug. _Thank you,_ she said to his mind. She cleared her throat and continued aloud, "I have something for you, too. I meant to give it to you after the ceremony in Kingsley's office, but obviously plans changed.

Hermione went back to the entrance to Severus's flat where Poppy had dropped off her bag before departing for Hogwarts with Serena last night. She felt around in her bag for a moment and pulled out the small present and hurried back to Severus.

She sat down at the kitchen table, placing the present in front of him. "It was supposed to be a birthday present."

Severus was about to tell her it was unnecessary, that she had given him enough, but stopped himself. He was surprised; he couldn't even remember the last time someone had gotten him a birthday present. Severus slowly unwrapped the package, revealing a watch. It was clearly old, slightly worn, but it was quite a nice muggle watch.

"It was my father's," Hermione said, "The back is engraved with his initials, that's why I took it in the first place. You gave me your mother's necklace and, well, I wanted to give you something, too. I know it's not as significant, it only goes back a generation, but I like to think my father would want you to have it. I think they would've liked you." Hermione said. Severus raised an eyebrow and she laughed, "Well, Wendell likes you, I think Dad would as well."

"Be that as it may, I don't think he'd like me marrying his daughter."

"He trusted me and he just wanted me to be happy. And I am." Hermione answered.

Severus ran his thumb over the face of the watch then flipped it over to reveal the engraved "RG." Severus placed a hand on Hermione's cheek, just as she had done for him earlier in bed.

 _Do you want to be a Snape?_ Severus's voice drifted through Hermione's head. It was so quiet she wasn't even sure that he actually meant for her to hear it.

"What do you mean?"

Severus looked down. He meant to ask her at some point, but he hadn't meant to ask her now. "Well, at the ceremony, Kingsley congratulated us as Mr. and Mrs. Snape. All I could think about was the alternate me, Serena's biological father, and how Serena was named Serena Eileen Granger so that she _didn't_ carry on my surname."

Hermione could understand where he was coming from. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know," Severus answered honestly, "But I want to respect what the other us wanted, I want Serena to be a Granger, but I don't want her to have a different name than both of us. What do you think?"

"I think I want to take your name. Maybe I'll hyphenate it, be Hermione Granger-Snape. And Serena can stay as Serena Granger, but perhaps when she's older, she can decide if she wants to also take on Granger-Snape. That way she's still a Granger, too. How does that sound?" Hermione asked.

Severus brushed a loose curl from her face, "That sounds wonderful." _I should've known you'd have all the answers_ , his snarky voice quipped.

 _You love it,_ Hermione snickered in his head, placing a fleeting kiss on his lips.

 _I hope you enjoyed. I'm hoping to post the final two chapters this weekend._


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's note: Alright, so the second to last chapter is here! I know this story hasn't had much action, but I ended up wanting to just write something a little happier. I hope you still enjoy it. The epilogue will take place quite a few years later. Please read and review!_

 **Two Months Later**

Hermione paced back and forth in the bathroom. She had heard Severus get up a few minutes ago from what was now the bed they shared, but she didn't have it in herself to leave the room just yet. The results of the spell she had just performed were still lingering in the air; the lilac color that surrounded her like a mist only confirmed what she had suspected.

Hermione heard Serena babbling happily and rather loudly, meaning she had caught sight of Severus. Smiling, Hermione willed herself to open up the door. She walked into the Severus, beaming at how at ease Severus had become in their life together. While there were certainly times they argued, it was always over something trivial and they made sure to make up before bed.

After the first month, they had their routine down; Hermione would teach and Severus would take care of Serena, brewing in the lab down the hall, taking Serena with him when Poppy was busy taking care of students. At night they would eat dinner in the Great Hall, which still managed to garner stares from at least a few students, then retire to their quarters. Usually once Serena was asleep they would go to bed, reading in companionable silence.

For the first week, they read their own books, but they always ended up asking each other about the books they were reading. Hermione, too curious, would end up reading over Severus's shoulder most nights. Severus was starting to get annoyed at Hermione peering over his shoulder, so one night he sat closer to her, placing an arm over her shoulder and extending the book so they could both read it. Luckily, the usually read at about the same place, though Hermione liked to tease him that she usually had to wait for him to catch up. As soon as Hermione would let out a yawn, Severus would kiss her cheek and close the book, and she'd take off her glasses and turn out the lights.

Now Hermione only hoped that the news she had to tell him wouldn't disrupt their happiness. "Severus," She said quietly. He set Serena back in her crib when he noticed the uncertainty in Hermione's eyes.

"What is it, love?" Severus murmured. Hermione smiled, he had started using the affectionate term about a month ago, only in private, of course, but Hermione found it utterly endearing.

"Come, sit down with me," she took his hand and led him to the sofa in the living room. She tried to keep her voice from shaking with nerves.

As they sat down, Severus looking at her with curiosity and concern, Hermione took a deep breath. "I have some news. I've, um, well…. It seems that I'm… I'm pregnant." Hermione finally got out.

Severus remained frozen in place for quite a few minutes his expression unchanged, so Hermione gently prodded into his mind, _Are you alright, darling?_

 _Just… give me a moment…_ his voice was strained in her head. The emotions in Severus's eyes shifted, warming slightly. He squeezed Hermione's hand as she continued to hold his. "Pregnant," he echoed aloud.

Hermione nodded, not tearing her eyes away from his, "I just checked this morning." She worried that he was still so silent. She was about to get up, give him some space, but when she tried he pulled her back down.

Hermione met Severus's eyes again. He said again, "Pregnant?" This time, there was a smile ghosting his lips. Severus pressed a firm kiss to Hermione's lips and rested his forehead against hers. Hermione couldn't help as tears started flowing freely from her eyes.

"You're happy?" She breathed.

"Very," Severus whispered back.

Hermione took their joined hands and placed them on her stomach, "Serena will have a sibling."

Severus smiled. Then, abruptly, he laughed aloud.

"What?"

Severus rolled his eyes lightheartedly, "Five galleons that Minerva and Poppy had some kind of bet about this."

…

"Harry?" Hermione called as she knocked on his open office door.

"Hermione?" his voice asked from inside. As Hermione walked in, Harry jumped up, "Merlin, Hermione, what are you doing here? It's so good to see you!"

"You, too! It's been too long." Hermione said, "Thanks again for all your help. Severus and I both really appreciate it." Hermione had sent a letter to Harry after the wedding, explaining it to him, and asking him to to keep a look out for any suspicious Death Eater activity. He had contacted Draco and the two were working together on the matter.

"Of course," Harry answered. He had been exchanging letters with Snape and was growing ever so slightly more comfortable with his presence in Hermione's life. Though, when he got the letter announcing their marriage, Ginny did have to keep him from passing out. "Ginny said she would be writing to you soon, have you gotten her letter?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, she wants to visit, say hello to Serena. I think she'll be stopping by Hogwarts sometime next week."

Harry smirked, "Oh, I'm sure Al will be delighted to see his mum at school." He paused, "Is that why you stopped by today?"

"Not exactly," Hermione said hesitantly. "I… have some news, and I wanted to tell you in person, you are my best friend after all."

Harry groaned playfully, "What could be such big news that could warrant a visit? You simply wrote a letter when you got married!"

"Yes, well…" Hermione sought her Gryffindor courage, "I'm pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened, then he grinned, "Congratulations, 'Mione!"

"You're not… surprised…. angry?" Hermione was surprised herself, after all.

"A bit surprised, I suppose. But, to be honest… you're already a mum and Snape's already a dad. It doesn't really change anything. I mean, I suppose it makes a difference that your her biological mum and that you and Snape… no, no, no." Harry shook his head, "Not going there."

Hermione laughed, "You're right though, it doesn't really change anything. We'll love Serena and this new baby equally; just because I didn't give birth to Serena doesn't mean she's any less my child. This just means she'll have a sister."

Harry paused, "Will you tell Serena about her past?"

"Most certainly," Hermione said, "Severus and I discussed it, and we both want to tell her, but we want to wait until she's able to understand it. I just hope it doesn't make her feel… out of place or anything."

"She won't. You two already love her so much…. She'll understand, eventually. I mean, if I could have lived in an alternate universe with another version of my parents, I would have jumped at the chance."

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulders, as he got lost in thought. Harry once again shook his head and cleared his throat, "So I suppose you told Minerva and Poppy?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "Minerva was surprised, but Poppy wasn't. I'm also planning to tell Ginny when she visits."

"She'll be very happy for you," Harry knew. "Have you heard from any of the other Weasleys?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not much. Obviously they know we're married, since the Prophet got word of it. I sent a few letters to them, hoping at least Ron would come around, talk to me again. But he hasn't written back. I sent one to the Burrow, and the letter back had replies from Arthur and George with brief congratulations. I thought that was kind of them." Hermione smiled sadly. Over the years, the Weasleys were her family in a way. She was sad to lose them, but she was grateful for the family she had now. "Oh," she added, "And Luna sent a letter as well as a wedding present… Severus was obviously delighted."

Harry smiled, "Luna's good for Ron. Give him time and I'm sure he'll come around. And if not… that's his loss. Regardless, you'll always have me."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Of course…" He grinned, "Remember that… if you have a boy, you might consider naming him after me." Harry laughed, "Could you imagine; a Snape named after a Potter?"

 _I hope you enjoyed; just one more chapter to go!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's note: I really can't believe this is the last chapter, but here it is! Thank you to everyone who stuck around to see this story through._

"Serena, darling?" Hermione called from the kitchen of their home in Australia, "Please come eat breakfast. We have to floo to London soon." She poured a cup of coffee for herself and looked out the window, past the ivy plant that kept permanent residence on the window sill since they moved in to the house.

Hermione admired Severus playing outside with Ivy. She was on her broomstick and he would toss a quaffle to her, testing her reflexes and flying skills. Ivy insisted on practicing when she could, even though she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts for another year.

"Mum," Serena said sadly, "I don't understand why you can't come with me on the train. I mean, you're going to Hogwarts, too."

Hermione turned around to look at Serena. She was a pleasant mix of her and Severus; her hair was jet black just as his, but the curls were all Hermione. As Serena stood with her arms crossed in frustration, Hermione could see even more clearly the resemblance to her father.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You know I wish I could, but I have to floo straight to Hogwarts so that I can meet with the other teachers. In fact, I was supposed to be there already but Aunt Minerva allowed me to go to King's Cross to see you off." She placed a loving hand on Serena's cheek, "I'll see you in the Great Hall, though."

"What about Dad and Ivy?" Serena asked. For the first few years of her life, Serena had lived in Hogwarts, but her parents thought it would be best for her to have some time away from the castle, so Severus stayed with her and Ivy throughout the school year in Australia, Hermione coming back on the weekends.

"You know they need to stay here, darling. But don't worry, Aunt Minerva already agreed that you can come home with me on the weekends _on occasion_ ," Hermione stressed. "And, your father will occasionally be stopping at Hogwarts to deliver potions to Aunt Poppy."

Serena's eyes lit up, "And Ivy?" She asked. Serena and Ivy were inseparable most of the time. While Ivy did prefer quidditch and running around while Serena preferred reading and learning, the two were undoubtedly close, as only sisters could be. When Ivy insisted on going outside to ride her broom, Serena would sit in the shade, reading, and keeping an eye on her sister.

"She'll probably stay with Edith or the Wilkins on those days," Hermione said, knowing her daughter was disappointed.

Edith had stayed in close contact with the family, becoming somewhat of a grandmother to the girls. They also frequently saw the Wilkins as Edith invited them over along with the Granger-Snape family. The girls knew that the Wilkins were Hermione's parents, but Hermione and Severus insisted they refer to them as Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins so as not to slip up and call them by their real names. They had told them when Ivy was 7 and Serena was 8, right after they explained to Serena her true identity.

Though Serena still grappled with it sometimes, and she knew that as she became more involved with the wizarding world, that she would probably understand better why she was here, what it meant that she came from an alternate universe. But no matter what, Mum and Dad were _her_ parents.

Serena still remembered the when her parents had told her.

 _"And Ivy? What about her?" A very emotional 8-year-old Serena asked accusingly._

 _"Ivy was born about a year after you were given to us. You were only a month old when Scorpius brought you to this world. But sweetheart, you are as much ours as she is, and we love you both the same." Severus held his daughter's hand tightly._

 _Serena looked at Ivy who had tears running down her small face. She was confused; what did all of this mean? Ivy hugged Serena tightly, her straight black hair falling onto Serena's shoulder. In that moment, Serena only wanted to comfort Ivy as her older sister. "It's ok, we'll always be sisters," she whispered. Then she looked at her mom, wondering how the other Hermione was different than this one._

 _"Did you want me? When you found out about me?" Serena asked in a small voice, moving towards her mom._

 _"Of course. It was a shock, but you changed my life, in the best way possible. You know, without you, Dad and I would have never fallen in love. You're the one that brought us together. And honestly, I could never thank you enough."_

 _Serena smiled at her mother, comforted by her words. Hermione then handed her a small blanket and a letter, "This is what Scorpius brought you to Aunt Poppy in. The letter was tucked in the blanket with you."_

 _Serena read through the letter and chuckled at the snakiness of the letter, "That sounds like you, Dad."_

 _Severus nodded, "It was a version of me." He knew this had to be a lot to take in, "I know its hard to understand, but you are our daughter, and the other version of us had Scorpius bring you here because they knew that we would love you and take care of you when they no longer could." Serena nodded, feeling the weight of the information._

Serena abruptly ran upstairs, grabbing that same blanket off of her bed, hugging it tightly before placing it into her trunk along with the letter. She made a note to herself to visit Uncle Scorpius once she was at Hogwarts; she hadn't seen him since he had taken the position as the History of Magic Professor. When she went back downstairs, Severus and Ivy were back inside.

Ivy squeaked and ran to hug her sister. "I wish I could come with you."

Serena patted her back, "Just think, with the whole year you can spend practicing quidditch uninterrupted, you'll probably make your house team the first year." Somehow comforting Ivy made Serena feel calmer.

Ivy clapped, "Just like Uncle Harry!" Uncle Harry had given her her first broom after all, much to Severus's frustration.

Severus groaned and Hermione laughed, batting his arm playfully. Severus rolled his eyes at her then turned to Ivy, "At this rate you'll be better than Uncle Harry." Ivy smirked in a very Snape-way.

No matter what Severus said, he was grateful that Harry and Ginny were so kind to his family. Though he knew it bothered Hermione that Ron had never fully gotten over himself, Harry and Ginny, and even sometimes Luna, would join the family for dinner.

Severus placed a hand on Serena's curls, "Is your trunk all packed?" When she nodded, he went upstairs to retrieve it for her.

The trunk was still open, and Severus noticed the letter and blanket on top of everything else. Severus gently picked up the letter. He hadn't read it in a long time, though the words had never left him.

 _Hermione,_

 _I do hope this letter finds you eventually, hopefully Poppy leaves well enough alone and doesn't read through it first. I don't have much time to write, but I just needed to say a few things._

 _I know you're not_ my _Hermione, but you're_ a _Hermione, and that's what matters (though I do hope you're not still an incessant know-it-all in that reality). Regardless, I know you'll be a good mother to Serena, and that's the only thing that's even letting me consider this ridiculous plan. I wish I could have spent the rest of my life with you, watching Serena grow up. But I know that our days are numbered here, that this might even be our last._

 _I'm sure Scorpius told you, but her name is Serena Eileen Granger. Serena because she was our peace in this chaos, our light in this dark world. Eileen was my mother's name, she was the one person in my family that I truly loved. And Granger… well, I didn't mind if the Snape name died with me, but you're name should live on._

 _Please find me. It's a lot to ask, I know. But you two were the most amazing thing to happen to me and I hate to think that I'd be living out the rest of my days, miserable, when I could be spending it with my family._

 _All my love,_

 _Severus_

Severus closed the letter once he finished it, placing it back into the trunk before closing it. He brought it downstairs and went straight over to Hermione, pecking her on the cheek as she bustled around the kitchen.

 _What was that for?_ She asked him silently.

 _Thank you for finding me all those years ago, giving me this family._ Hermione hugged him, resting her head against his chest, and watched as their daughters laughed together, enjoying a moment together before the next part of their lives began.

 _I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you to all of my readers, you kept me motivated in writing this story. I really appreciate all of you!_


	28. Update

Hi everyone!

Just a quick update: I started a series of one-shots about the other versions of Hermione and Snape called The Other World. This series was inspired by PrimaDonna24601's review; so thank you so much for the inspiration. I have published the first one-shot and am planning to update when I can with one-shots of the key moments from their journey until Scorpius discovers them. If anyone has requests for specific moments of their lives together you'd like to see, please let me know!


End file.
